Kamui Setback
by CrazyFool65
Summary: In an attempt to defeat Pain Kakashi uses Kamui, an attack that can transfer anything to another dimension. During the battle Kakashi is caught off guard and falls victim to his own attack. He wakes up in the dimension Kamui sends him but something is different. He is 15 years old! Now he will make most of his situation and learn to live in the world of mages.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto**

**Chapter 1- A Kid Again**

Kakashi Hatake opened his eyes and was greeted with the bright light of the sun. He sat up and rubbed his sore head trying to figure out what happened. Suddenly flashbacks came rushing through his mind. He remembered Konohagakure being destroyed. He remembered Pain attack the village. He remembered being in the middle of a battle between one of the Pains but after that nothing.

"What happened?" he groaned. His eyes suddenly widened and he grew stiff. "What was that?" he asked aloud but stood up. Whose voice was that?

He looked around but saw no one near him. He observed his surroundings to see himself in the middle of a forest. He frowned under his mask wondering why he wasn't in the village. A saw a river stream in the distance and ran towards it ignoring his sore body's protest. He had to find the source of that voice. He had a suspicion but he had to confirm it.

He arrived at the stream and looked down. He stared at the reflection that stared back at him and he couldn't believe what he saw. Staring back at him was his reflection. Now that would be a normal thing to see however something was off about his reflection Instead of looking at his usual form he was staring at a younger version of himself.

He gingerly placed his hand on his face to make sure what he was seeing was in fact his reflection. He was a lot shorter than he was before he woke up. His muscles shrank. He looked at his clothes and was relieved to see that they shrank to fit his younger body. He also had some gashes covering his body explaining the soreness he felt earlier. He continued to stare at his reflection staring at the eyes watching him. One was black the other red with three commas. Releasing a sigh he looked away from the river and back at the forest trying to think about what happened.

"Is this some kind of genjutsu?" he asked himself trying to think if a solution to this. He closed his eyes and gathered his chakra around him in an attempt to break through this illusion if it was, in fact, a genjutsu. He opened his eyes and looked in disappointment when he looked around himself to see the same forest and looked at his body to see he was still in the younger version of his body. He adjusted his headband in order to cover his Sharingan in order to conserve chakra. However during his attempt to break what he thought was a genjutsu he felt something off with his chakra. It felt…altered.

He closed his uncovered eye and tried to focus on what happened and how he ended up here. And then just like before the battle with pain came back but he remembered the more important details.

* * *

_Flash Back _

_Kakashi was trapped from the neck down. His body was buried in a pile of debris preventing him from moving. He kept struggling trying to break free as he saw Pain slowly approach him. However due to his previous jutsus his chakra was running low. Pain stopped a few feet away from Kakashi and stared down at him._

"_You are a very formidable opponent Kakashi. With your level of experience and cast amount of techniques it would be a foolish mistake on my part if I let you live. You can become a nuisance to me in the future." Pain said._

'_Looks like I'm in a bit of trouble.' Kakashi thought unable to find a way out of his predicament. _

"_You have proven yourself to be quite resourceful so it's best if I keep some distance between us." Pain said as he used his power of gravity and repulsion to suspend a nail and place it in the palm of his hand. He had the point of the nail facing Kakashi and aimed it at the Copy Ninja's head. "This is goodbye." He said before he used his power to shoot the nail right at the trapped jonin._

"_Looks like I have no choice. Don't know if I have enough chakra but it's better than giving up." He said as he activated his __**Mangekyo Sharingan**__. '__**Kamui**__' he aimed his attack at the nail coming straight at him and right before the nail hit the area around it distorted and the nail disappeared off to another dimension. _

_Pain looked at him with a raised eyebrow as Kakashi began to pant heavily. The last move cost a lot of chakra. Trying to think about what he could do he thought he could muster enough chakra for one more __**Kamui**__ but then his chakra would definitely run out and he would be defenseless. Unable to think of anything else he had to risk it preferring to die fighting than just lying around waiting for death._

"_An interesting technique you have there Kakashi. Sending whatever you want to another dimension, a very frightening power. Now I really have to dispose of you."_

"_To bad for you I won't go down fighting." Kakashi shot back as he prepared his final attack. '__**Kamui**__' he shouted as he aimed his attack at Pain. The area around him started to distort but Pain stood there appearing to be unaffected._

"_This is a truly frightening ability of your __**Sharingan **__however the powers of my __**Rinnegan**__ are far superior. Now watch as you fall victim to your own move." He said as he used his power. Kakashi was suddenly pulled away from the pile of debris and headed straight for Pain and the distortion surrounding him. _

_Pain quickly jumped out of the warped area and stopped his power when Kakashi was now in the middle of his own technique. The attack was completed and Pain watched as Kakashi's body began to deform and vanish before his eyes. _

_Kakashi was unable to think as he watched his body twist and form until it began to disappear. The last thing he could think about was failing the village as he blacked out into unconsciousness expecting to appear at death's door._

_End Flash Back_

* * *

"Now I remember. He pulled me into my own attack." He said rubbing his head. "So this is another dimension then?" he asked himself. To him it looked like a normal forest so maybe he was wrong and the **Kamui** sent him to another location instead of another dimension.

"Might as well see if I can find anyone." He said as he wiped his thumb on one of the gashes on his body covering it in his blood. He performed some hand signs and slammed his right hand to the ground '**Summoning Jutsu**' he shouted as a cloud of smoke exploded in front of him. The smoke cleared to reveal a small brown dog with a bored expression. The dog looked around and then turned his eyes towards the ninja who summoned him. The dog's eyes widened when he took in the sight of his master.

"Kakashi is that you? What happened?" the do asked confused.

"It's a long story Pakkun. I'll explain later but for now let's try to return to the village. Can you smell anything?" Pakkun sniffed the air a few times before nodding.

"Yea there's a lot of scents a few miles away but it's much larger than any village we've ever been too."

"Really?"

"Yea now do you mind telling me what's going on? Why do you look like a kid again?"

"Well Pain attacked the village and I was in the middle of fighting him. As a last resort I tried to hit him with the **Kamui **but he escaped and pulled me into it instead."

"What so this is another dimension?" the small dog asked skeptically.

"I'm not entirely sure about that. But if we are it's a good thing I can still summon you."

"Well even if that's the case it doesn't explain why you're a brat again." Pakkun asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer to that one." Kakashi said examining himself again. "If I'd have to guess I'd say based in this body that I'm about 15 right now."

"Seems about right." The dog agreed. "So since you used that fancy **Sharingan **move to bring you to this supposed new dimension can't you use it to bring you back to Konoha?"

"There is no guarantee. For all I know it could send me to a different dimension. Plus I don't think this new body can handle the strain that **Kamui **causes."

"Guess you're right. So what now? Just want to find some civilization?"

"Yes the sooner we can find someone the sooner we can get some answers and hopefully understand what is happening."

"Well then off we go." Pakkun said before sprinting followed closely by Kakashi.

Kakashi and Pakkun where running through the forest hopping from branch to branch. As he was following Pakkun he let his thoughts go back to his home. What was happening to Konoha? Were they able to stop pain or was he able to succeed with his plans? He thought about his students. What would happen to Naruto? Will he be able to help Sasuke or not? With all that was going on he had no time for this. He could only hope he could find a way to return to the village and hopefully return to his original form. His thoughts were interrupted by the small dog by his side.

"Kakashi there are 2 scents nearby. Should we head over there or just keep going?" Pakkun asked the silver haired ninja. Kakashi thought about it and figure it couldn't hurt to stop.

"Let's head for those other two. Maybe they can give us some answers." He said as the two of them changed direction. The two ran through the trees until they reached a clearing and what they saw surprised them.

They were looking at a purple lion with a white mane of hair but the lion was three times the size of a normal one. A few feet away from the lion was a small girl a few years younger than Kakashi himself. The little girl had short white hair that reached her ears and blue eyes. She was wearing a pink dress and had tears in her eyes as she backed away from the lion.

"It looks like she's in trouble. Should we help?" Pakkun asked watching the scene unfold.

"Well we just can't leave her be. Let's go." Kakashi said as he and Pakkun jumped towards the lion.

Just as when the lion pounced and was about to reach the girl she was picked up by the silver haired ninja. They landed on a tree branch and he looked at the girl trembling in his arms and smiled under his mask in an attempt to comfort her.

"It's alright you're safe now." He said in a soothing voice. The girl looked at him and managed a small smile.

"T-Thank you for saving me." She said with a small voice.

"No problem now let's get you settled down." He said as he sat her on the branch making sure she was balanced enough to leave her alone. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll handle this overgrown cat. Pakkun make sure she's safe alright." he said as he leapt off the branch a landed a few feet away from the lion.

"Will he be okay? He already looked hurt." the girl asked worried noticing the injuries and damaged clothing.

"Relax kid. The brat may be a little scratched up but he'll be able to handle the fur ball." Pakkun reassured. The girl nodded as she watched the boy who saved her preparing to fight the lion.

"Now let's see…how should I handle you?" Kakashi asked as he eyed the growling lion in front of him. The lion jumped and tried to pounce but Kakashi jumped out of its way as he performed a few hand signs.

'_**Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu**__'_ he said as he went to breath a giant fireball. But as he released his breathe no fire appeared not even an ember. '_What the…?_' He thought as his jutsu failed. '_Why didn't it work I should have more than enough chakra to perform a basic jutsu like that._'

He was so wrapped up with his thoughts he didn't notice the lion swipe its claws at him until it slashed his chest forcing him to jump away hissing in pain. He did another series of hand signs preparing for another attack. '_**Water Release: Water Dragon Missile**_' he shouted waiting for the giant dragon to appear and attack the lion but just like before nothing happened. The lion was close enough to deliver a quick pounce and unfortunately for Kakashi he was crushed under the weight of the lion.

* * *

"Oh no!" the girl cried watching the scene unfold. She was about to jump down in an attempt to help but she felt some resistance. She looked to her side to see the small dog biting the edge of her dress in order to stop her. "What are you doing?" she asked wondering why the dog won't let her help.

"Just stay put kid. Kakashi can handle himself." Pakkun said but inside he was just as worried. He looked back at his master trying to figure out why his attacks aren't working. As far as the small dog can tell the hand signs Kakashi was doing were correct so why won't the jutsu work?

"But the lion is about to eat him." She shouted watched the lion put more pressure on the pinned boy.

Just when the lion was going to deliver the final blow with its other claw, Kakashi exploded in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke disappeared instead of a crushed body of a 15 year old a broken log was in its place.

"What happened?" the girl asked after releasing a sigh of relief.

"Looks like his _**Substitution Jutsu **_was able to work." Pakkun said also feeling a sense of relief. '_The substitution worked but why didn't the fire or water jutsu work?' _Pakkun thought.

* * *

'_**Earth Release: Mud Dragon Jutsu**_' Kakashi shouted after finishing a series of hand signs but just like before nothing happened. The lion charged but Kakashi leapt into the air jumping over it sliding a bit when he landed on the ground.

"Damn it. Why aren't my jutsus working?" he asked himself as he jumped around staying out of the lion's reach. "If I can't think of something I'll be in serious trouble."

'_**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_' he said as a blue circle appeared in front of his hands as two clones appeared in an explosion of smoke. _'Please work.' _

Two of the clones charged at the lion side by side before the clone on the right raised its left hand towards its counterpart while the left clone raised its right arm towards the other clone mirroring its actions. Suddenly the same blue circle appeared by the hands of the raised arms before the hand of both clones became engulfed in blue lightning. The lightning shot forward connecting with the lighting of the other clone.

'_**Lightning Transmission**_' they both shouted in unison. The lightning chain connected with the charging lion before covering it with an electrical current. The lion continued to run until it collapsed from the lightning as the two clones dispersed in clouds of smoke.

Wow that was a cool attack." The girl said as she watched the lion land on the ground but there was something else there. On the ground underneath the lion were many pieces of papers with some weird symbols written on it. She looked up to see the silver haired boy crouching on a tree branch and raised his arm. Once he did that there were a multitude of explosions that came from beneath the lion. The smoke cleared and the lion was no longer moving.

Kakashi looked at the lion and watched it carefully making sure it wouldn't be able to attack. Once he was sure he vanished and appeared right next to the little white haired girl. He looked at the girl and smiled.

"Now that that's taken care of, why don't we take you down?" he said as he picked up the girl and jumped off the branch and landed on the ground gracefully. He put the girl down and made sure she was steady before letting her go.

"Thanks a lot Mr.?"

"Just call me Kakashi and your welcome."

"Right, thanks a lot Kakashi. It's nice to meet you. My name is Lisanna." She said with a bright smile. Kakashi smile in response.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. This is my friend Pakkun." He said pointing to the dog by his feet.

"Hi you've been through a lot so if you need something to make you feel better you can play with my paw. It's really soft." The dog said raising one of his paws. Kakashi just sweat dropped while Lisanna looked at him with a curious expression before I bright smile appeared on his face.

"Wow a talking dog! I didn't notice it earlier but wow! You're like Happy."

"Who?" Kakashi asked confused.

"Happy he's a talking cat." Lisanna told him. Kakashi looked at her curiously but shrugged it off. He's seen many talking animals so a talking cat seems pretty normal to him.

"So what exactly happened?" Kakashi asked.

"I was doing a mission and was on my way back home. But I used so much magic on the mission I couldn't really fight back when the lion came around." She said as she gently poked Pakkun's paw. Kakashi looked at her as he took in her words. _"Mission? Is she a ninja too? And what does she mean by magic?' _

"Mission? So are you from a hidden village too?" he asked.

"Hidden village? What's that?" she asked looking up at him with a confused frown. _'She doesn't know what a hidden village is? Guess she's not a ninja. This doesn't sound so good.' _

"Nothing, you said you were doing a mission. A mission for what?"

"Oh right! I'm a member of Fairy Tail!" she said with a bright smile eyes full of pride.

"Fairy Tail?" he asked never hearing of such a place.

"Yep! It's a guild."

"Guild?" he repeated. When she heard the questioning tone in his voice her eyes widened.

"You don't know what a guild is?" she asked surprised.

"I'm afraid I don't." he said calm as ever watcher her shocked expression. Apparently guilds are common knowledge.

"A guild is a place where mages get together to do missions and hang out. How can you not know about them? Guilds are everywhere." she asked curiously after giving her explanation of what a guild is.

"Well I live very far away in a secluded village." He said hoping that would be a good explanation.

"Oh well if you want to see a guild you can come with me. I was on my way there before that mean lion tried to eat me." Kakashi thought about it and decided to take her up on her offer. Hopefully he would be able to find some answers to his situation.

"If that's alright with you I would be glad to see your guild." He said causing Lisanna to beam.

"Great let's go!" she cheered as she took a step forward. When her left foot left the ground she grimaced in pain. Kakashi noticed this and looked at her foot.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea I think I sprained my ankle before you showed up when the lion chased me and I fell." She explained. Kakashi stood in front of her and knelt down presenting her back.

"Hop on." He said with an eye smile. Lisanna nodded gratefully and hopped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Once he supported her legs with hands he stood up.

"Thanks."

"No problem now you're going to have to tell me which way to go."

"Right go that way." He nodded and began to walk with Lisanna on his back and Pakkun walking by his side.

'_Looks like we're headed to Fairy Tail' _Kakashi thought as he walked through the forest following Lisanna's directions.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Hope you like it please review.**

**The reason why Lightning was the only element Kakashi was able to use was because lighting is his natural affinity and I thought if he had all the other elements he could use in the Naruto world would be overkill. **

**He will only have access to lightning techniques and his other non-elemental jutsu for now. Its like he has to relearn it start from the begining.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed this story. Honestly I was surprised by how fast people enjoyed this after the first chapter but I'm glad.**

**Just a reminder Kakashi right now has access to his lightning and other non-elemental jutsu at the moment. He will learn his other jutsu but he has to relearn it with the adjustment of his new body and new worl.**

**To answer one of the reviews the reason why Kakashi is now 15 is so that he is closer to the other's age group.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Fairy Tail**

Kakashi was walking at a normal pace due to his injuries and added weight of holding Lisanna on his back. He was currently thinking about his battle with the lion earlier while following Lisanna's directions. It seemed that all his jutsu were useless. The only element he could use was his _**Lightning Release **_and he had no idea why. Performing _**Shadow Clone **_and _**Substitution Jutsu **_was as simple as usual but just like the _**Lightning Release **_there was something a little off about his attacks. He also noticed that strange circle that appeared in front of him when he used his jutsu, a circle he has never seen before. Not only did the jutsu feel off but there was still the issue with his chakra. Just like earlier it still felt different and the difference was even more noticeable during that fight. He released a sigh unable to think of a solution to these problems.

"Kakashi are you listening?" Lisanna asked from behind breaking him from his silent thoughts. He looked over his shoulder towards the younger girl and saw her looking at him with a pout.

"Sorry about that Lisanna my mind started to wander a bit. What were you saying?" he asked looking at her innocently.

"I asked what you were doing here." She said. He looked at her a little confused.

"I'm carrying you to your guild aren't I?" he asked causing the little girl to giggle.

"This is what happens when you're too busy thinking about those books Kakashi." Pakkun said from the side referring to his master's obsession with the _Icha Icha _series.

"What books?" Lisanna asked curiously.

"Oh nothing Lisanna." Kakashi said before looking at Pakkun. "And for your information I wasn't thinking about 'those books' as you put it."

"Whatever you say." The dog said under his breath but Kakashi heard him clearly but chose to ignore it for now.

"Anyway what were you saying Lisanna?" he asked turning his head to look at the younger girl.

"I asked what were you doing here, like in this area." Kakashi thought about how to answer this question without revealing too much.

"Like I said earlier I come from a far secluded area. I wanted to travel and explore the world a bit. Then Pakkun smelled two scents and we found you." He said calmly.

"But you were already hurt before the mean lion attacked. What happened?" she asked noticing the injuries he got from his fight with Pain.

"Oh those? Earlier I got in a fight with a bandit. He caught me by surprise but I was able to take care of him."

"Guess I was really lucky huh?" she asked.

"I suppose you were." He said chuckling at how she talked so easily about her near death experience. If he hadn't arrived she would have been dinner for that lion since she told him she was out of magic. This made him think though. Magic? Exactly what is magic? Wasn't it some type of trick or something?

"Lisanna you said you use magic correct?"

"Yup!" she said happily. "I told you I'm art of a guild. That's where we're going to now silly."

"Right what I meant to say was what type of magic do you use?" he asked.

"I use _**Take-Over **_magic." She said brightly. Kakashi looked at her confusion apparent in his uncovered eye.

"_**Take-Over**_? I haven't heard of that before." He told her.

"Really?" she asked to which he nodded yes. "Oh well _**Take-Over **_is a form of _**Transformation Magic**_. Mine is called _**Animal Soul**_. That lets me transform into different kinds of animals and half animals and I gain their abilities." She explained.

'_Interesting, that sounds more advance than any transformations I've ever seen. And she's so young…this magic sounds very impressive.' _Kakashi thought as he took in her words. "I haven't seen anything like that but it sounds very impressive. I hope I can see it in action some day." He said honestly. Lisanna smiled happily from the compliment she received.

"Sure! If you've never seen _**Take-Over **_magic before than you should see my sister's."

"Can she transform into animals as well?" He asked curiously. This discussion about different forms of magic was quite interesting.

"No hers is called _**Satan Soul**_." Lisanna answered.

"_**Satan Soul**_?" he repeated.

"Yup, instead of changing into animals like me she can transform into demons."

'_Demons? Is she like a jinchuuriki?_' he wondered. "Demons huh, sounds powerful."

"Yeah she's really strong…she can be a bit scary too. My big brother does _**Take Over **_too but he changes into beasts and monsters." She said explaining her siblings. "Anyway what kind of magic did you use? I've never seen someone make copies of themselves and then there were all those explosions."

"Well the explosions weren't really magic they were explosive tags. I guess you could say they were paper bombs. As for the clones…it's a very unique form of magic I learned from my village." He said thinking of a believable answer.

"So the explosions weren't magic?" she asked and he nodded. "It also looked like you use _**Lightning Magic **_too." Again he nodded deciding to let her think what she wants until he learned more.

"How much further Pakkun?" Kakashi asked the dog who was silent this whole time but still listened.

"If we ran we could be there in no time but at this pace maybe an hour away." He answered after a few sniffs in the air.

"You must have a strong nose to figure that out." Lisanna said looking at the dog. Hearing the praise Pakkun smiled at the young girl being carried by the shinobi.

"My sense of smell is pretty good. It's what made me a top rank tracker. Thanks."

"Tracker? What's that?"

"It means he was trained to be able to find anyone or anything as long as he has a scent."

"Wow!"

"I know. I am pretty amazing." Pakkun said lifting his chin up.

"And modest." Kakashi mumble under his breath but Lisanna heard it and giggled.

The three continued walking with the occasional question by Lisanna which Kakashi answered without giving out any information about his situation and asked his own questions which she answered enthusiastically. Kakashi learned a bit about the rowdy bunch known as Fairy Tail and he had to admit they sounded like a fun group of people. They finally reached Magnolia and both Kakashi and Pakkun stared wide eyed. They have never seen such a city before.

"Pakkun I think I can handle it for now. I'll call you if I need any more help." Kakashi said to the dog.

"Right hopefully you'll be able to explain things better to me." Pakkun said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What happened to him?" Lisanna asked her eyes now wide.

"I sent him home. Don't worry you'll probably see him again." He said as he began to walk through the city taking in the strange new sites. He has never seen buildings designed like this before. _'I'm definitely a far way from Konoha.' _He thought as he walked through the streets.

"So what do you think of Magnolia?" Lisanna asked cheerfully.

"It's an impressive site. I've never seen a place like this." He commented. He looked at the passing bystanders and saw they were giving him strange looks. He looked at them and then down at himself and learned why. He was wearing his standard jonin uniform which compared to the clothing of the other citizens made him stick out. Not only that, but there were some blood stains on his clothes as well. _'After I drop her off I better do something about my clothes if I want to blend in better.' _He thought.

The two continued their journey until Lisanna pat his shoulder telling him they were her. He looked up to see a large building with a sign that said Fairy Tail. Near the sign was a strange symbol. Kakashi thought that it was the mark of the guild like the leaf symbol on his forehead protector.

"This is it. What do you think Kakashi?" Lisanna asked waving her arm towards the building. He continued to look but was soon distracted by a large source of noise. He looked at the doors of the guild discovering that Fairy Tail was the cause.

"It seems to be…energetic." He said trying to find out the right word.

"Your right. It can be a very crazy place but to us its home." She said smiling causing Kakashi to smile as well.

"Alright then, shall we return you to your home?" he asked to which she nodded. He walked to the doors and pulled the knob and entered silently closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Fairy Tail**

"But master, she's been gone a lot longer then she should be. The mission you said she took wasn't anything complicated. Something must have happened." A young girl with long white hair tied in a ponytail with a purple ribbon said. She was also wearing a purple top with a black skirt and thigh high black socks. She was standing in front of a short old man sitting on a bar counter cross-legged.

"Relax Mira, I know you're worried about your sister but you have to let you siblings become more independent." Makarov, the guild master of Fairy Tail, said. Truth be told, he was also worried about Mira's younger sister Lisanna. But he had to keep a calm face in order to reassure the other worried members and trust in Lisanna's strengths.

"The master's right nee-san. Lisanna will be alright." A young boy with hair as white as Mira's said. The boy was wearing a blue suit.

"I hope your right Elfman." Mira said to her younger brother. The two left the master and made their way to a table where other kids where sitting. By the time she got there she saw that a pink haired boy with a scarf and red shirt was arguing with a black hair boy the same age as him in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Natsu Gray cut it out. I'm not in the mood." Mira said in a low voice. The two girls that were sitting there as well shivered.

"This isn't going to end well Cana." A girl with wavy blue hair and yellow dress whispered to a girl with brown hair and an orange dress.

"Yea Mira doesn't look to happy right now." The girl known as Cana replied.

"Not now Mira. I have to deal with this stripper." Natsu roared.

"I'd like to see you tried ash-brain." Gray said getting into Natsu's face. Mira who was to stressed about her youngest sibling's absence walked over to the two bickering members and punched them in the head causing them to crash into the floor beneath them.

"Like I said. . ." she said through gritted teeth as she sat down followed by her brother who smiled in apology.

"Sorry about that guys. Nee-san is just a little worried about Lisanna." Elfman said. Natsu who was rubbing a bum on his head looked up at this.

"Lisanna? What's wrong with her?" he asked as he got back on his feet. The others also looked at the two siblings wondering the same thing.

"She left on a mission without telling us and we haven't seen her since." Elfman explained.

"She should have been back by now." Mira added with a stern look on her face but the others could see the worry in her eyes.

"If she's not strong enough to handle a simple mission, then good riddance. We don't need weaklings in this guild." A voice said from above. The group looked up to see an older boy with blond hair and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his left eye standing on the second floor of the guild.

"What was that Laxus?" Mira asked her eyes narrowed at the blond.

"You heard me. If she can't take care of herself then she has no place in this guild." Laxus said with a smirk.

"Shut it you bastard!" Natsu yelled glaring at him. Lisanna was their friend and a part of the Fairy Tail family. How could he say something like that?

"Don't be made at me for speaking the truth. In this world only the strong survive and the weak have no place." He said causing the others to glare at him too.

"That is enough Laxus." A redhead wearing armor said as she walked over to the others.

"Oh no now I have Erza on my bad side too?" Laxus said sarcastically before he started to laugh. "You're all just made because you know what I said is true and you can't do anything about it because I'm stronger then you wimps."

"Enough Laxus!" Makarov shouted from his spot on the bar look at his grandson disapprovingly.

"Whatever gramps." He said with a shrug before walking away.

"Don't listen to him kids. Lisanna will be fine." He said trying to calm the angry bunch. The young group of mages was able to calm down a bit when the door to the guild opened. They turned their attention to see who entered but didn't recognize this person.

The visitor appeared to be around the same age as them. He was wearing a long sleeved blue shirt with a matching pair of blue pants. Over the shirt was a green vest and he was wearing fingerless black gloves. The sound of his sandals echoed through the guild as he walked towards the master. The most unique features were his mop of spiky silver hair and his face…or lack of a face. His face was covered by a blue mask from his nose down to the base of his neck. A single onyx eye was the only visible one and his left eye was covered by a headband. They looked closer and saw a little girl with white hair on his back. Recognition hit them a second later.

"Lisanna!" they shouted as they ran over to the two of them. The silver haired boy gently put her down as she was hugged by her older siblings.

"Hey guys." She said smiling.

"You had us worried." Elfman said hugging his sister tight.

"Next time tell us when you decide to take a solo mission." Mira added.

"Sorry I just wanted to try to do a mission on my own." She said looking down wobbling. Natsu noticed her unbalanced stance.

"What's wrong Lisanna?" he asked concerned.

"I sprained my ankle when the lion chased me." She said casually.

"Lion?" they questioned looking at her wide eyed. Lisanna blinked at them and remembered they didn't know about the situation.

"Oh yea, I finished my mission pretty early but I ran out of magic. I was on my way back when this really big lion started chasing me. I tripped on a root and sprained my ankle. The lion was about to get me but Kakashi saved me and brought me back to the guild." She explained.

"Kakashi?" Mira asked wondering who saved her sister.

"Yup he's over there." Lisanna said. The others turned to where she was pointing and were now looking at the silver haired boy who stood at the side looking at the guild. Elfman walked over to him gaining the older boys attention.

"Excuse me Kakashi? I just wanted to thank you for saving my sister." Elfman said bowing in gratitude.

"It was nothing really. I was just glad I could make it in time." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head.

"Nonsense boy, you have our eternal gratitude for saving a member of our family." Makarov said walking over to the two of them. "I am Makarov the guild master."

"A pleasure to meet you master, my name is Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi said bowing in respect earning a few strange looks.

"Well now I haven't met many kids your age that shows such respect to a stranger." Makarov said chuckling in amusement.

"Perhaps but in my village we are taught to show respect to those in higher positions especially in foreign locations."

"He brought me here so I could show him what a guild looks like." Lisanna said hobbling over to them.

"You've never seen a guild?" Makarov asked surprised.

"No my village didn't have anything like a guild near it."

"Where are you from? A guild is very common knowledge." Erza asked eyeing Kakashi suspiciously. Not much is known about this newcomer but to never have heard of a guild is a bit strange.

"I don't suppose any of you've heard of Konoha?" Kakashi asked and all around him shook their head no. Kakashi sighed at this before he looked at the master. "It's a very distant and secluded village."

"That makes sense. I haven't seen clothing like yours it must be part of your village culture or something." Makarov said addressing kakashi's state of dress. Kakashi looked at his clothes and laughed a bit.

"Not really. In my village we wear whatever we want but right now I am wearing a standard jonin uniform." He said hoping they recognize some of his terminology.

"Jonin? What's that?" Natsu asked confused. "I've never heard of that word before." He said crushing Kakashi's hope.

"Aye." A blue cat said as it flew to rest on Natsu's head. _'That must be Happy.' _Kakashi thought as he remembered Lisanna's words about the cat.

"A jonin is an elite soldier of my village." He said surprising everyone.

"You are an elite soldier? But you are so young." Makarov said.

"I didn't know that Kakashi." Lisanna said looking at him.

"You never asked." Kakashi said with a shrug while the others sweat dropped, "And yes I am an elite despite my age."

"You expect us to believe that." A voice came from the second floor. They looked to see Laxus looking down at them with a sneer.

"What now Laxus?" Makarov asked annoyed.

"First Lisanna ruins our guilds name by needing rescuing from some backwater village hick. And now that same hick is trying to say he's some type of elite warrior? Please like I'm gonna believe that." Laxus said looking at Kakashi with disgust. The others looked at Kakashi thinking he would be angry but to their surprise he just looked around the guild before turning to Laxus with a lazy look in his eye.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" he asked casually. The others looked surprised but Laxus looked pissed. His body suddenly became covered in lightning as he dived towards Kakashi. Once in front of him he delivered a lightning covered roundhouse kick sending Kakashi flying.

"Kakashi!" Lisanna cried in worry.

"Laxus!" Makarov scolded.

"See just like I thought. Nothing but another weakling." He said laughing as he watched the unmoving body of Kakashi. His laughter stopped though when he felt cold steel pressed against his next.

He glanced behind him and his eyes widened when he saw a narrowed eye Kakashi behind him holding a kunai at his neck. The others looked at them surprised as well and then back to the body that hit the ground. Suddenly the fallen body exploded in a cloud of smoke. Once cleared it revealed one of the bar stools.

"You know…it's very rude to attack and call your guest names. My feelings are very hurt." Kakashi said in a bored tone. He put the kunai away and moved away from Laxus, who was frozen in place. "Well then…now that your back home Lisanna I guess I'll take my leave." He said as he made his way for the exit.

"Kakashi wait!" Lisanna shouted. The jonin halted and turned to look at the young girl curiously.

"Yes?"

"You're leaving already? But you just got her." Lisanna said in a sad tone. Kakashi looked at her and smiled through his mask. He walked to her and ruffled her hair.

"I'll probably be staying in this city for awhile I promise I'll visit you." He promised making Lisanna smile.

"Kakashi before you go, may I have a word with you in my office?" Makarov asked. Kakashi looked at him curiously but nodded. The two of them made their way towards the master's office leaving the young mages watch them leave.

"Bastard." Laxus mumbled under his breath before he scoffed and walked away.

* * *

**Master's Office**

"Have a seat." Makarov instructed as he sat behind a desk. Kakashi followed and sat in front of him. "Now then, I would just like to thank you once again for saving Lisanna. I'm not sure what we would have done if you didn't arrive."

"Well luckily I was there so we don't have to think about the 'what ifs'." Kakashi said.

"You are right. What I wanted to talk about is you." He said meeting the eye of the young boy.

"Okay?" he said unsure.

"You said you are from a village called Konoha correct?"

"Yes."

"You also said you will be staying in Magnolia for awhile. Why? I figure you would just start you journey home as soon as possible if it is as far as you've said." Makarov questioned. Kakashi was a mystery and although he just met he owes him for saving his child. But he must learn more about him.

Kakashi just stared at him thinking about how he should respond. Just by looking at him he knew that Makarov was experienced enough at telling lies from the truth just by looking at the person. Right now he had nowhere to go and it wouldn't be a good idea to make any enemies so he decided to speak the truth but be as vague as possible.

"Right now it is impossible to return to my village." He finally said.

"Why is that?" Makarov asked raising his eyebrow.

"…it was under attack and I passed out. The next thing I know I was in the middle of the forest alone so I began to travel." Makarov looked at him and could see he wasn't telling him everything but he wasn't lying either.

"Why did you save Lisanna? She was a stranger to you. You could have just left instead of risking your own life."

"…to just leave her when I could have done something…that would make me scum." He said remembering when he was younger how he chose the mission over his comrades. Makarov was slightly taken aback by his words and the emotions in his single eye. Not many people would risk their lives to save a stranger but the young boy in front of him did so without a second thought.

"So I am correct to assume that you have nowhere to go and that you have no one to go to?" he asked while Kakashi began to think. _'No for all I know the village is destroyed. I don't even know if I'll ever be back. I'm not even sure if I'll be able to use __**Kamui **__on myself since Pain was the one who reversed it on me.' _

"That is correct." He said knowing he had no idea how to get back but revealing too much could be problematic in the future.

"I see. Now on to another matter. What you did earlier was impressive. I barely noticed it when you snuck up on Laxus. If you truly wanted to you could have killed him."

"I could have but I thought he needed a little scare. It was a good way to learn not to be overconfident, that there is always someone better out there."

"A very good point but what I was referring to you was the grip on your hand and the look on your eye. You looked very experienced in that situation. Tell me the truth Kakashi…have you ever killed someone?" he asked. This he needed to know, he had to make sure the rest of his children would be safe. Kakashi looked at the master and thought of the best way he could answer.

"I won't lie…I have killed others for the sake of my village. Where I come from we are not called mages, we are called shinobi. We are trained to become weapons to defend and serve our village which includes taking away the life of those who of could be a threat. The only reason I did what I did to Laxus was to defend myself and get him of my back for now. However I'm not going to attack your guild Master Makarov. I have grown a bit fond of little Lisanna and the others seem to be good people especially when I saw the concern they had for her. I'll be a bit sad when I'll have to leave."

The master thought it over and decided he was right. Laxus was the one who attacked first. Also Lisanna seemed to have taken a liking to Kakashi if he were to go by the reaction she got when he said he was leaving and the smile on her face when he promised to be back. He thought about it hard and finally came to a decision.

"Then why don't you stay?" he asked catching Kakashi off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why don't you join the guild? Lisanna has taken a liking to you and I'm sure you'll fit in with the others in no time."

"Are you sure? I just told you that I have killed before." He asked surprised by the master's offer.

"That may be but from what you have told me you are not the type who kills for pleasure but merely to defend yourself and others. If you join us you will no longer be seen as a weapon or a shinobi but as a member of our family and leave a more peaceful life. I ask that you think about it since you have said yourself you have nowhere to go. I can tell you have not told me the whole story but you have told me the truth Kakashi. I will not force you to tell me because there are some old wounds we don't want to pick at but if you ever feel the need to talk you will have me and the entire guild to help." The master said with a warm smile.

Kakashi thought about his predicament and what his best solution would be. He wanted to find a way home in order to help his village. But he had no idea how to get home. He could explore this world in hopes of finding a solution but without a form of shelter he would have a difficult time surviving in this world especially with his jutsu not working like it used to. Another aspect to think about was his shinobi life. If he were to join he would no longer have to live like a weapon who has to hide his emotions but as a regular human. He had a choice. Should he follow the path of a shinobi and look for a way home or should he live as a mage and start anew?

* * *

**Fairy Tail-Outside Master's office**

They walked back to their table and looked at the door of the master's office. They were silent for awhile after the little show that Kakashi displayed for them.

"Wow did you see that?" Cana asked breaking the silence that fell onto the group.

"Yea he got behind Laxus so fast. But what happened? I thought Laxus was able to hit him." Levy said.

"Same thing happened with the lion…I think he called it substitution something." Lisanna said holding her chin in thought.

"He must be really strong…I want to fight him now!" Natsu shouted pumping his fist in the air.

"Yea cuz if he could take on Laxus you definitely have a shot of beating him." Gray said sarcastically.

"What was that?" Natsu shouted as he and Gray were about to start another fight.

"Enough you two!" Erza said as she punched them both in the head. "Are we sure we can trust him alone with the master? He did have a knife at Laxus' neck."

"Master will be fine. Kakashi is really nice." Lisanna said. Mira looked at her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"He saved me when he didn't have to and he offered to bring me back. Not everyone would help a stranger right?" she answered simply.

"Lisanna you saw him fight for real right? Is he strong?" Natsu asked excitingly after recovering from Erza's punch.

"Yea he was really strong. It looked like he was having some problems at first but that was probably because he got attacked by bandits before he saved me."

"What kind of magic can he use?" Elfman asked interested in this new mystery person.

"He was able to use lightning I know that. He also did that substitute thingy and he could make clones. That's all I saw though. For all I know he could do more." Lisanna said with a shrug.

"Why didn't you want him to leave Lisanna?" Mira asked curiously.

"He was nice and I like talking to him. I thought we became friends and I don't like seeing my friends leave." She said in a small voice. Mira didn't know Kakashi that well but it was clear to her that her sister liked him and saw him as a friend.

"Don't worry about that, remember he said he will visit you." She told her younger sister with a smile.

"I hope so I want to hang out with him some more. We should all get to know him." Lisanna said smiling.

"Maybe." Mira said wanting to make her sister happy. Their conversation came to a halt when the master's door opened. They watched as Makarov and Kakashi walked out and headed for the center of the guild. Makarov had a smile on his face and from what they could tell Kakashi had his usual carefree look on his face.

"Great news everybody!" Makarov said gaining everyone's attention.

"What is it master?" Erza asked looking at the two of them.

"I would like you all to meet the newest member of Fairy Tail…Kakashi Hatake!" the master said surprising everyone.

"Yo." Kakashi said nonchalantly waving at the wide eyed members. He looked at them and smiled behind his mask. _'This could be fun.' _He thought as he began his new life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope you review.**

**About the conversation between Kakashi and Makarov. I thought that the master would like some kind of information about Kakashi before he gave him the offer to join but I also thought Kakashi would avoid revealing too much no matter what world he is in. So hopefully I kept them in character during their private discussion if not sorry but I tried.**

**Right now it may seem more KakashixLisanna but remember this will be KakashixMira fic. Kakashi and Lisanna will have a sibling type relationship**

**For those who want Kakashi to have his other jutsu he will start to learn about them next chapter**

**Also on my profile I have a poll. Should Lisanna die and go to Edolas or should she be rescued? I have an idea for either way but I would like to know what the readers want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto**

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews. **

**Like always glad to see you guys are enjoying this so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. **

* * *

**Chapter 3- Learning and Adjusting**

_"Great news everybody!" Makarov said gaining everyone's attention._

_"What is it master?" Erza asked looking at the two of them._

_"I would like you all to meet the newest member of Fairy Tail…Kakashi Hatake!" the master said surprising everyone._

_"Yo." Kakashi said nonchalantly waving at the wide eyed members. He looked at them and smiled behind his mask. __'This could be fun.' __He thought as he began his new life._

* * *

There were different reactions all over the place. Cana, Levy and Gray had a look of surprise on their face not expecting this outcome. Natsu had a grin on his face thinking he would get a chance to fight this guy. Erza looked at him suspiciously because she still didn't know Kakashi well enough yet. Elfman smiled seeming to accept the idea. Lisanna had a smile that reached ear to ear at the news and Mira smiled at her sister glad she was happy. The older Take-Over sibling then turned her attention to Kakashi. She wasn't sure how she should react. Like the others she didn't know him but since he saved Lisanna she figured she could give him a chance. From the second floor Laxus looked at Kakashi with narrowed eyes, the little confrontation between the two of them still played in his head causing his face to scowl.

Kakashi was feeling a bit uncomfortable at the moment. He decided to join the guild and do missions to earn some money and blend in better. Hopefully he would be able to find some clues about his world on the side of doing his missions. When the master announced that he would be joining the guild he didn't know what to expect but he wasn't expecting the guild to freeze in place in absolute silence. He was hoping someone would say or do something to break the tense silence before it drove him crazy. Finally as if the gods decided to answer Kakashi's prayers someone decided to respond.

"You're joining?" Lisanna asked happily as she ran towards the shinobi ignoring her sprained ankle as she hugged him.

"Well the master and I talked about it, since I don't have a place to stay we thought it best if I were join." He said ruffling her hair making her giggle. "Plus now I can see you more often like I promised."

"Great the hick joined the guild. What were you thinking gramps?" Laxus said not bothering to hide his displeasure.

"Calm down Laxus." Makarov said sternly, looking his grandson right in the eyes. "Like Kakashi said, he and I had a talk. After some careful thinking I saw it fit to let him join us."

"You're always talking nonsense about keeping your 'children' safe! Did you not just see him with a knife at my throat?" Laxus asked angrily. He did not want this village nobody to join the guild he would one day be master of.

"Oh…if you're worried about me hurting you Laxus then you can relax. I promise I won't bully you or any other member." Kakashi said smiling. He knew he was waving red in front of a bull but Laxus had a short fuse like Naruto had at times and he just couldn't resist teasing him a bit.

"What was that you cyclops?" the lightning mage asked angrily while the others looked at Kakashi in awe. Nobody ever talked to Laxus like that but the newcomer did it without a second thought.

"Don't you remember what I said about name calling? Now you've hurt my feelings again." Kakashi said sighing dramatically placing a hand over his heart.

"Now now let's settle down." Makarov said nervously. He did not want to see these two fight each other. "Kakashi, why don't I give you your guild mark and then you can get to know some of the members."

"Of course master." Kakashi said before looking down at Lisanna who was still by his side. "Lisanna, do you think you could introduce me to some of your friends when I return?"

"Sure thing Kakashi, I also wanted to say I'm glad you decided to join." Lisanna said as she walked back to her friends while Kakashi followed the master to the bar. Makarov reached for something under the counter and he saw that it was some sort of stamp.

"If you show it to others they will know you are an official member of Fairy Tail. Where would you like your mark?" Makarov said.

Kakashi thought about it and decided it would be best to have the mark on his shoulder, that way he can hide it when necessary but it would be easy to show when he had to. He chose his right shoulder since his left shoulder had the anbu tattoo from his days as captain. He rolled up his sleeve and soon a silver-grayish colored Fairy Tail symbol appeared on his shoulder.

"And there we go. Welcome to the family Kakashi now, go introduce yourself and get to know the others." Makarov said before hopping on the bar counter. "Now listen up brats! It's time to celebrate our newest member so let's party!" Makarov shouted which resulted with cheers from the other members.

Kakashi walked around and looked at the members. He saw people of various ages talking and enjoying each other's company. He smiled behind his mask as he saw the happy and peaceful faces of Fairy Tail but then felt a twinge of guilt inside. While he was here is village could still be under attack or, for all he knew, destroyed. _'Relax, first I have to blend in and then I can start looking for some clues on how to return home.' _He thought to himself. His attention was brought back to the real world when he saw Lisanna sitting with the other younger members and he chuckled when he saw her wave frantically at him signaling him to come over.

"Kakashi come here and meet everyone." Lisanna said once Kakashi walked over to their group.

"Hey new guy fight me!" Natsu shouted as he jumped out of his seat aiming a fire covered fist at the jonin. Kakashi used his keen reflexes and sidestepped out of the way. He then grabbed Natsu's scarf with one hand and used it to throw Natsu towards the wall. With his free hand he threw two kunai knives, when Natsu hit the wall the two knives pinned the fabric of his shirt by his shoulders to the wall trapping the pink haired boy as he waved his arms and legs comically as he tried to free himself in vain.

"Oh sorry about that…it was sort of a reflex." Kakashi explained sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. The guild was silent before they exploded in laughter at the misfortune of Natsu.

"It's not funny! Get me down!" Natsu shouted trying to free himself which only made the others laugh.

"Good job idiot." Gray said laughing at his rival/friend.

"Shut it stripper! Wait till I get down, I'll kick your ass" Natsu said looking at the ice mage who turned away to talk with the rest of the group.

"That was an impressive move Kakashi. It appears what you said about being an elite is true. " Erza said her eyes never leaving Kakashi's form.

"Thank you but it was nothing really." He said with a shrug.

"Anyway I have not introduced myself. I am Erza Scarlet." She said placing her hand in front of him. He took it and gave her a firm handshake. This led to the others introducing themselves.

"Hi Kakashi, my name is Levy." The bluenette said smiling at him, a smile he returned.

"My name is Cana. Glad to have you aboard." Cana said.

"Name's Gray and anyone who can do that to the idiot is alright in my book." A grinning Gray said pointing at the trapped Natsu.

"I'm Natsu and when I get down I'll pound you all to a pulp!" Natsu shouted.

"You already met me but I'm Lisanna." Lisanna said re-introducing herself earning a chuckle from Kakashi.

"And this is Happy." She said as the blue cat flew by and landed on the table in front of her. Kakashi was surprised to see the cat fly but he didn't let it show.

"I'm Elfman. I'm Lisanna and Mira's brother." Elfman said introducing himself with a smile as he shook Kakashi's hand.

"I'm Mirajane but you can just call me Mira. You know, Elfman said thank you but I don't think I ever thanked you for saving Lisanna. I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to her so thanks Kakashi." She said blushing somewhat since she wasn't used to thanking people other than her siblings.

"Like I said earlier it was nothing, I was glad to help. Now allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Kakashi Hatake and it's a pleasure to meet you all."

Now that the introductions were over the group began to have light conversations with the occasional question for Kakashi. Kakashi saw Natsu flailing around, still pinned to the wall, and took pity on the boy and pulled the kunai off causing him to fall on the ground. Natsu stood and promised to get Kakashi back for this before he took his seat by Lisanna and Happy. Kakashi returned to the group and saw Natsu glaring at him and he sighed.

"You're not still upset about the whole pinning you to the wall thing, are you?" he asked in a bored tone.

"I challenged you to a fight but you refused and pulled that cheap trick." Natsu said pouting.

"Technically that was a fight; I was able to render you unable to continue making me win." Kakashi said with a shrug.

"Just you wait Kakashi, next time I'll beat you so fast you won't know what hit you! In fact I challenge you to a duel right now!" Natsu challenged now standing on his feet. Kakashi just blinked and then looked at the others.

"Is he serious?" he asked pointing at the dragon slayer.

"You'll have to get used to it. Since he saw how you handled Laxus he'll probably challenge you to a fight every day. Hell he might challenge you every hour." Mira said rubbing her temple thinking about the future headaches while the others nodded in agreement.

"Hey don't talk like I'm not here!" Natsu shouted.

"Kakashi there was something I wanted to ask you." Lisanna said gaining the others attention except for Natsu who kept challenging Kakashi.

"Really, well go ahead." Kakashi said resting his chin in his hand.

"Why do you wear a mask?" she asked curiously. Kakashi looked at her with a raised eyebrow surprised by her question.

"…to cover my face." He said as if it were obvious causing the others to sweat drop.

"I think she meant why you cover your face." Levy explained. Kakashi rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well…I thought I would look really cool with it on." He said causing everyone to fall out of their seats. He saw their reaction and looked at them curiously. "What?" he asked innocently.

'_Looks like another idiot joined the guild.' _Mira thought as she regained her composure.

"Are we gonna fight yet?" Natsu asked but the others continued their conversation.

"What about your eye? It's got to be pretty hard to fight with only one eye." Cana said pointing to his covered eye.

"Well I could tell you…but that would ruin the surprise." Kakashi answered, confusing the others.

"Surprise, what surprise?" Gray asked

"If I told you that it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" Kakashi asked making a tick form on Gray's head.

"Smartass." He muttered under his breath but Kakashi heard it and chuckled.

"Stop ignoring me and fight me!" Natsu shouted again earning a punch from Erza.

"Quiet Natsu." She ordered.

"Is he always this excited?" Kakashi asked pointing towards the fallen dragon slayer.

"Yes please forgive him but once he sets his mind on something it is most unlikely that he will stop." Erza explained.

Kakashi looked at Natsu let his mind wander. _'Sounds a lot like Naruto.' _He thought fondly as he remembered his knuckleheaded student. "Natsu, I just arrived and I'm a bit tired from all the excitement. If you can wait I'll fight you tomorrow." Kakashi said gaining the others attention.

"Why not now?" Natsu asked.

"He just said he's tired idiot." Gray said smacking him behind the head.

"You wanna go snowflake?" Natsu asked getting into Gray's face.

"Anytime smoke for brains." Gray shot back. Kakashi watched as the two of them began to fight before looking at the others.

"Is this another thing I'm going to have to get used to?" he asked.

"Yea, in fact if you don't see those two argue then you should be worried." Cana said as she pulled put her cards and began to shuffle through them. Kakashi nodded and turned when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked and saw Elfman lean closer so others wouldn't hear, or more precisely, so Erza and Mira wouldn't hear.

"Nees-san and Erza fight a lot like that too but it's scarier." Elfman whispered. Kakashi looked at the mentioned girls who didn't hear Elfman's comment and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked back surprised. They didn't look like the type to randomly fight each other but when Elfman nodded yes he decided to listen to the warning. "Thanks for the warning; I'll keep that in mind."

"Keep what in mind?" Erza asked hearing only the last part of what he said.

"Oh nothing." Kakashi said waving his hand dismissively. "Actually I was wondering if there was a library anywhere around." He said as an afterthought.

"Yea there's one in the middle of the city."

"Really? Well it was very nice to meet you all but if you'll excuse me; I think I'll pay the library a visit."

"Why, you just got here." Lisanna said wanting to talk to him some more.

"Well like I said I come from a village. I thought it would be good to do a little research and learn about the world outside my village." Kakashi explained, which wasn't a complete lie. He wanted to learn about this world but he planned on going to the library and see if he could learn of a way home.

"That seems reasonable." Erza responded. She was beginning to accept Kakashi as a member of Fairy Tail now.

"Kakashi, if you'd like I can take you there. I go there all the time to read anyways." Levy suggested.

"If you don't mind I would really appreciate it." He said smiling at Levy. "I guess I'll see the rest of you tomorrow." Kakashi said as he waved his goodbyes to everyone.

"Kakashi wait! You still have to fight me." Natsu said as he charged for the departing ninja. Kakashi simply raised his leg causing Natsu to crash face first into the heel of his foot.

"Like I said we'll fight tomorrow okay. I'll see you at noon Natsu." He said as he followed Levy outside the guild.

* * *

**Magnolia Library**

Kakashi looked ahead as he stood in front of a giant building with intricate designs all over it. The architecture of this new world still surprised him. He followed Levy inside as he looked around at the massive collection of books. She stopped and turned to him pointing at what appeared to be a sky blue crystal.

"This is a catalog lacrima. Just touch it and the search menu will appear." Levy said as she followed her own instructions. Once she touched the crystal it began to glow and right above it a computer hologram appeared. "Then you just type the subject of whatever you're looking for and it will give you a list of books, pick the book and it will come flying to you." She said as she typed in hero. Suddenly a list of books appeared and she clicked a random title. Kakashi jumped a little when he saw a book fly out of a random shelf and fly towards them stopping right in front of Levy.

"Wow…thank you Levy."

"Don't mention it Kakashi. Guess I'll leave you to it, see you tomorrow." She said as she left the library after waving goodbye.

"Well, let's get started. I'll start with Konoha." He said to himself as he typed in his village only to see the search result was 0 matches.

"How about chakra." He thought as he typed on the screen and looked at the results. Again he was disappointed to see _0 results _written. He thought about his next search before typing again.

"Well that's better." He thought as he saw a list of books after typing 'different dimensions'. He chose a book called '_The Dimensional Theories' _and watched as the chosen book flew towards him. He grabbed the book and was about to leave when he thought of one more thing. He typed in 'magic' and chose a book called _'Understanding the Principles of Magic'_. Like before the book came flying towards him and he grabbed it. He took his two books and began to read 'The_ Dimensional Theories'_.

_When talking about the possibility of a different dimension the most common idea is the thought of an alternate reality or parallel universe. What this means is that a hypothetical self-contained separate reality is coexisting with one's own. The idea of an alternate reality is a theory saying that the different dimensions have some form of common grounds while the theory behind parallel universes say that the different realities do not need to share any common ground and the laws of nature could have a significant difference._

"So I guess I'm in a parallel universe…fabulous." Kakashi sighed as he skipped around a few pages.

_The idea of traveling to one of these different dimensions has been played around with but there has not yet been a definite method yet. It would require access to an advance form of space-time magic but there are no known forms of that magic in the present. It has been said there have been forms of lost magic but a small portion of what would be necessary._

"Well that wasn't very helpful. I guess it was a little hopeful trying to find the answer through a book." He said as he closed the book and opened his second one.

_Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic.__Mages can learn multiple styles of Magic, but it is noteworthy that many Mages have natural affinities for their own Magic style._

"This physical spirit sounds like chakra but what do they mean by 'spiritual flow of nature'?"

_To utilize Magic, a mage must use magic power. Magic power is the source of power for all mages, it is composed of Eternano. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Eternano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mages' body and after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal. Eternano is the source of Magic Power for all Mages. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Eternano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mages body and after a while, their Magic Power is repleted._

"So I can use lightning release because it's my natural affinity but when I try to transform my chakra into another element it gets disrupted by this Eternano that's everywhere?" he asked himself. He continued to read but couldn't find anything else to help him so he closed the book and left the library.

* * *

**Magnolia Outskirts**

Instead of returning to the guild he ran to the forest and looked around to make sure he was alone. When the cost was clear he began to perform hand signs.

'_**Earth Release: Mud Wall Jutsu**_' he said summoning his chakra trying to form a giant wall of earth, but to no avail.

"Still nothing." He muttered as he gathered chakra into his right hand.

'_**Raikiri**_' he said as a blue circle appeared by his hand until blue lightning encased his fist. Kakashi paid attention to the difference between the two different elements. With the lightning he felt it flow freely but with the earth he felt interference. The lightning dispersed as he gathered more chakra around his hand and he observed it. He could feel the chakra flow freely inside but once it reacted with this Eternano he noticed the chakra falter.

"What do we have here?" a voice from behind him said startling him. He turned to see an older woman with pink hair and red eyes. "I don't think I've ever seen any magic as pure as that. It also appears to be the most adaptable magic I've seen. " She said pointing towards his hand which still had the blue glow.

"Thank you?" he said unsure.

"But it seems to be rejecting the Eternano around you and judging by your reaction it wasn't always like this." She commented looking at the eye of Kakashi. _'There is no way a magic source like this exists in this world. Could he be from a place like Edolas?' _she thought to herself.

"It's rejecting it?" Kakashi repeated. Great now what was he supposed to do?

"Tell me human, where are you from?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fairy Tail." He answered ignoring the human comment.

'_Of course you would be one of Makarov's brats.' _She thought drily. "Follow me and we might be able to fix this." She said as he began to walk. Kakashi decided to follow her but kept a careful eye on watch just in case.

They arrived at a large tree and when Kakashi took a closer look he saw that it was built like a house. He followed the woman inside. He leaned against the wall arms crossed as he watched the woman gather herbs and beakers. She began to mix different concoctions and walked in front of him with a container full of a pink liquid.

"Drink this." She ordered while Kakashi eyed the substance suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"It's a potion that should be able to help. The problem is that your magic is rejecting the Eternano, meaning that when you try to cast a spell nothing will happen. The only reason that lightning works is probably because your body and magic are so used to it that you can pull it off despite the interference." She said staring at the boy but he didn't take the flask out of her hand. "Listen if you drink this, then your magic should learn how to adapt to the Eternano and be able to coexist. It will be a slow start so I would avoid anything big unless you want to slowly destroy your body."

"Why are you helping me?" he asked looking at her eyes.

"You said your part of Fairy Tail. If I know Makarov he'll learn about this sooner or later and send you to me himself. I'm just saving myself some trouble brat." She said frowning at him.

Kakashi cautiously took the potion and took a final look at the older woman. She seemed to be telling the truth and appeared to be a friend of Makarov. He took a deep breath and turned around so his back was to her. He pulled down his mask and quickly drank the potion before pulling his mask back up and turning to face the older woman. Once he swallowed the entire potion he became to cough and dropped the flask.

"Bitter." He mumbled.

"Shake it off brat. That was pretty much all I can do so hopefully it will work. Now scram, I can't stand the site of humans." She said shooing him off. Again he was curious about the human comment but shrugged it off.

"Thank you for the help. Hopefully I can return the favor one day." Kakashi said as he left the house.

"Maybe." The woman said as she watched the boy leave through the forest.

Kakashi continued to walk through the forest. He gathered some chakra and lightning appeared as usual. Satisfied that the potion he took didn't do anything to mess with that he gathered chakra around his feet and walked up the tree like usual, glad he could still perform such actions. He looked over the horizons and saw the sun setting. He sat down on the branch realizing he didn't have any money or place to stay at for the night so he did what he always did during a grim situation. He reached into his back pouch and took out a familiar orange book. He opened and began to read his favorite series as he thought about his next course of action.

* * *

**Alright Kakashi learned a little bit about the Fairy Tail world but still didn't find any clues.**

**The others will also learn a bit more about Kakashi as he continues to adapt to his new home.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you review. No flames though,please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews they are very appreciated. Like always I am glad to see that you are enjoying the story **

* * *

**Chapter 4- First Day**

Kakashi woke up from the branch he was sleeping on as the sun rose and shined over him. He stretched his arms as he looked around wondering where he was until the events of the previous day flashed back into his head. He was now in a new world with no clue on how to return home and was now 15 again. In order to fit in and learn more he joined Fairy Tail where he met some very interesting people.

"So it wasn't some crazy dream." he sighed as he jumped of the branch landing gracefully on the ground. He began walking in a lazy pace as he thought about today's plan of action.

"Since this towns library didn't help me maybe I'll take a mission out of town." He said to himself as he thought about his discussion with Makarov on how guild functions. _Oh well, might as well go to the guild and see what's going on with the others. Plus I promised Natsu a duel and I wouldn't want to be late. _He thought to himself as he walked out of the forest towards the guild he would be calling home for a while.

* * *

**Fairy Tail training grounds noon**

"I can't wait! Finally, there's a new guy to fight!" Natsu said excitedly as he stretched in preparation for his duel.

"Seeing as he kicked your ass without trying yesterday, I'm sure you'll be able to beat him today." Gray said sarcastically from the sidelines.

"Shut it snowflake. I'll beat him this time, right Happy?" he asked looking at the cat resting in Lisanna's arms.

"Aye!" Happy shouted as he looked at the dragon slayer before falling asleep.

"Be careful Natsu, like I said Kakashi's really strong." Lisanna warned but Natsu ignored her as he continued with his stretches.

"I can't wait to see what he can do." Levy said next to her.

"I know I still can't believe what he did to Laxus yesterday." Cana said while shuffling through a deck of cards.

"Who cares I still can't believe he decided to join." Lisanna said smiling.

"I still don't get why you're so excited about that." Mira sighed looking at her sister.

"Because Mira he's really nice. You should try to get to know him better, and then you'll see what I'm talking about." The youngest Strauss sibling explained.

"She's right sister. Plus he saved Lisanna so in my opinion he's already a good friend." Elfman added looking at his older sister smiling a little.

"Guess you're right Elfman." Mira admitted.

"Perhaps you are just afraid that he is stronger than you Mira." Erza teased much to Mira's annoyance.

"Watch it Erza before I kick your ass." She said glaring at the red head.

"I'd like to see you try you harpy." Erza said leaning in closer.

"Don't tempt me hag." Mira shot back leaning in as well.

"And they're at it again." Cana said as she and the others slowly backed away from the two older girls afraid that any sudden movement would cause them to strike.

"You two quit it. I'm trying to get ready here." Natsu complained. The two girls looked at him and then at each other before turning away huffing with their arms crossed.

"That was a close one." Gray sighed in relief and the others nodded in agreement.

"Argh. Where is he?" Natsu whined pulling his hair in frustration.

"Calm down Natsu. I'm sure he' on his way. He doesn't look like the type who's always late." Cana reassured. Oh if only she knew the truth.

**45 minutes later**

"Damn it he's still not here!" Natsu shouted while stomping his foot in the ground.

"What was that you said about not being late Cana?" Gray asked sitting on the ground.

"Guess I was wrong." She muttered while messing with the bottom of her dress.

"Maybe he's sick or something." Levy suggested.

"He seemed fine yesterday. He might have gotten lost since he just moved to the city." Elfman said as he and the others watched Natsu wave his arms around frantically.

"What seems to be the problem kids? Why are you out here instead of inside the guild?" a voice said from behind. They turned around to see Makarov walking around.

"There is no problem master we are just waiting for Kakashi because he is supposed to duel Natsu." Erza answered.

"I see, so where is our newest member?" he asked looking around.

"He hasn't shown up yet." Lisanna told him.

"He was supposed to be here 45 minutes ago." Mira added with a bored look as she examined her nails.

"That's it! I'll teach him to keep me waiting like this! Master, where does Kakashi live?" The irritated dragon slayer asked.

"I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea."

"Did he tell you where he lived before you left the library Levy?" Erza asked looking at the bluenette.

"No he just asked how to get there and when I showed him how the catalogue works we said our goodbyes."

"So for all we know he could be homeless in an unfamiliar city." Elfman said while the others nodded.

"Guess we didn't think that through huh?" Makarov said scratching the back of his head.

"Yo! What's up?" a new voice said. They turned to see Kakashi walking towards them in a sluggish pace with a bored look on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"You! You're late!" Natsu accused pointing at the tardy shinobi.

"Oh well you see…I was walking to the guild when I saw this daisy. I decided to look at it for a bit but I was so enthralled by its beauty that I just lost track of time." Kakashi explained while scratching the back if his head sheepishly.

"That's got to be the biggest load of bull I've ever heard." Gray said not believing Kakashi for a second.

"You think that I would make something like that up? I'm telling the truth." Kakashi said trying to get them to believe him. When he saw that no one would he sighed. "Fine the truth was that I thought I was going to die. On my way here I was unable to breathe for a while." He said in such a serious voice.

"What? What happened?" Makarov asked in shock. Everyone was looking at Kakashi with wide eyes.

"I couldn't breathe because…" he started while the others leaned in closer giving him their full attention, "…I lost my breath when I saw the daisy's immaculate beauty." He was greeted with a moment of silence until.

"Don't joke around like that!" they all yelled at him.

"I'm telling you I'm not joking. You would understand if you could see this special daisy." Kakashi continue to persist.

"Then why don't you show me this god like daisy." Mira asked with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face. Kakashi looked at her with a blank look before he sighed and adopted a sheepish expression.

"Darn I didn't think you would call me out like that." He said chuckling. This only served to piss off Mira as she walked over to him and punched the top of his head.

"Baka!" she shouted while he rubbed the bump that formed on his head.

"Ouch! Sorry I didn't mean to upset you Mira-hime." He said causing a tic mark to form on her head.

"Are you making fun of me?!" she asked hitting him on the head again.

"Of course not." He mumbled as he tried to regain his balance. _'Damn she has the temper of Tsunade-sama. Add that to her mean right hook…not a safe combination.' _

"Well it's about time you got here. I was about to go and search for you." Natsu said glaring at the older boy who just shrugged.

"Wouldn't have done you any good. You don't know where I live."

"Well, tell me so that the next time this happens I can march over and drag your lazy ass here." Natsu shouted. He was still upset that he had to wait this long for a fight that he was excited about.

"That's where we have a problem. I don't live anywhere." Kakashi said in a casual tone.

"What? But where did you sleep last night?" Lisanna asked concerned.

"I found a nice comfy tree out in the woods. This city has a lovely forest." He said smiling while the others sweat dropped at his answer.

"We forgot to think about your housing yesterday Kakashi. I am sorry you had to sleep in the woods I am sure we could have thought of something else." Makarov apologized.

"It was no trouble master. Plus I planned on doing a mission after my duel with Natsu. Hopefully I'll be able to save up so I can afford a nice place to live."

"Very well but again I apologize."

"Can we fight now?" Natsu complained. He was bored of all the talking. Kakashi looked at him with a raised eyebrow before sighing.

"I suppose I kept you waiting long enough." He said as he walked towards the training yard a good distance away from the others so they wouldn't get caught up in the fight.

"Finally!" Natsu cheered as he raced over towards the opposite end of Kakashi.

'_I still don't know the limitations of my jutsu. I should just stick to using some of the basics and taijutsu. Perhaps I'll show him a little bit of Gai's fighting style. I should also avoid using the Sharingan. Alright kid, show me what you've got.' _

"Whenever you're ready." He called out to the younger boy.

"Here I come!" he shouted as he charged forward his fist engulfed in fire. '_**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**_' he yelled as he went to deliver a fire encased punch.

'_That must be magic. So I guess he's a fire mage then.' _Kakashi thought as he watched Natsu running towards him while he stood without moving an inch. Before the blow made contact Kakashi leapt into the air using Natsu's shoulder as a hand stand. He then grabbed the back of his scarf using the momentum of his jump to toss Natsu forward.

"Charging wide open like that can cost you Natsu." He warned as the younger boy stood back up on his feet.

"Don't talk like you've already won." Natsu said as he sent another punch towards Kakashi. The older shinobi pushed the punch away before it made contact leaving Natsu's front open. Kakashi kneed him in the gut followed by a punch causing Natsu to fly of a few feet away.

"Well if this is all you've got then I might as well have already won." Kakashi taunted.

"Shut it." Natsu yelled as he delivered a barrage of punches and kicks. Instead of dodging them, Kakashi merely blocked and redirected Natsu's attacks so they wouldn't make any contact with him. Natsu went for another punch but Kakashi grabbed his wrist and threw him over his shoulder.

'_**Fire Dragon's Roar**_' he shouted as he got back on his feet. The others watched Kakashi as he looked at the inferno with a calm calculating look before he made a series of hand signs.

'_**Fire Release: Fire Ball Jutsu**__' _He said as the two flames collided with each other. _'It may not be at its strongest but I was still able to use it successfully. Looks like that medicine that woman gave me is doing its job.' _He thought pleasantly after seeing his successful attack

"He can use fire magic? I thought you said he used lightning Lisanna." Mira asked not taking her eyes of the fight. She didn't want to admit it but the new guy was starting to impress her.

"He did use lightning…but I guess he can use fire too." Lisanna said.

"It seems he knows more than one branch of magic then. That is pretty impressive especially for someone that is around our age." Erza said also impressed.

The master was watching the fight silently as he analyzed Kakashi. _'The kid seems to know what he's doing. He's distracting Natsu with the conversation while remaining calm. Also by redirecting Natsu's attack he isn't wasting energy with any unnecessary movements but also tiring out Natsu.' _

Natsu charged towards Kakashi at top speed hoping to catch him off guard. His eyes widened as he watched Kakashi pull out a kunai and toss it towards Natsu's foot. The pink haired boy was able to stop just before the kunai stabbed the ground in front of him. He released a sigh of relief as he looked back up only to adopt a look of shock.

"It's still a little early to celebrate." Kakashi said as he appeared right in front of and open Natsu. Kakashi spun his body aiming his leg at his target.

'_**Leaf Whirlwind**_' he said as he went for a high kick. Thinking fast Natsu ducked feeling the force of the kick skim across his hair. Kakashi continued to spin until he did a full circle delivering a lower kick this time connecting. The force sent Natsu crashing to the ground.

"Shit." He cursed as he stood back on his feet and turned towards Kakashi only to see he was gone. "Where is he?" he asked himself as he sniffed around trying to catch his scent.

"Try right next to you." A voice from his side said. He quickly turned in time to see Kakashi crouch down and spin.

'_**Leaf Gale**_' he said as he delivered a rear spinning back kick on the back of Natsu's knees causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground. Before he could stand back up he felt pressure on his chest pinning him down. He looked to see Kakashi pressing his foot against him not allowing him to get back up.

"Looks like I win." Kakashi said casually.

"Don't count me out yet or else I'll burn you to ashes." Natsu growled as his body became shrouded in flames forcing Kakashi to step away. '_**Fire Dragon's Roar**_' he shouted as he aimed his flamethrower at Kakashi. Once it connected there was an explosion of fire but once the smoke and flames cleared the only thing in its place was the scorched ground.

"What happened? Where is he?" Cana asked as she and the others looked around the field trying to spot Kakashi.

"I don't see him anywhere. You don't think…" Gray trailed off.

"No I can still feel his presence. He is just hiding." Makarov said. "This battle will end very soon."

"Crap where are you? I didn't mean to really burn you to ashes." Natsu asked looking around frantically. "Damn it where are you?"

"Sometimes the answers to your question is right under your noise." A voice said before a hand shot out from the ground grabbing a surprised Natsu's ankle.

'_**Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation' **_the voice said as he dragged Natsu down burying him from the neck down. After he was immobilized Kakashi shot out from the ground near him. He stood up and dusted himself off panting a little but he was able to hide it from the others.

"Well…I guess I won." Kakashi said standing near the struggling Natsu as he tried in vain to free himself. _'I was also able to use fire and earth style jutsu. It took a bit more chakra than usually. Guess the old lady was right, I'll have to build my way up before I can use my stronger jutsu again.'_

"I'm not done yet." Natsu said trying to bite Kakashi's foot but he just stepped out of his reach.

"The duel is over. Kakashi is the winner." Makarov said as he approached to two of them. He chuckled at the struggling Natsu before looking at the silver haired boy. "That was very impressive Kakashi."

"You flatter me but it was nothing really." Kakashi insisted. _'Especially since using two low level jutsu cost more chakra than normal.' _Before they could say anything else the ground around Natsu burst into flames as Natsu was able to create enough space to escape from his imprisonment.

"I'm still fired up." He shouted as he jumped towards Kakashi who stood there with his hands in his pocket. He was about to hit when an armor clad fist sent him crashing to the ground in front of him.

"Enough Natsu, the master has already declared Kakashi the winner." Erza ordered as she appeared by them followed by the others.

"Ouch." Natsu groaned while rubbing the new lump he was sporting on his head.

"Congratulations on winning Kakashi!" Lisanna said smiling as she looked over towards shinobi.

"Thank you."

"He really put you in your place huh flame head?" Gray teased as Natsu stood on his feet.

"Shut it frosty! Next time I'll win for sure." He shot back with narrowed eyes.

"Calm down Natsu. The reason I won so easily was because you had no form." Kakashi stated looking at the dragon slayer.

"Huh?"

"The combination of your physical strength and fire is very good but you left yourself open. Also you pretty much just swung wildly at me so it was easy to wear you out." He explained.

"So you're saying that I'm a bad fighter?" Natsu questioned.

"No what I'm saying is that you have potential but you need to focus on your fighting style not just your strength. If you want I could even teach you a thing or two." Kakashi said as his inner sensei took over. Natsu reminded him of Naruto. He could really make something of himself the only thing he needed though was a little guidance.

"Really?" Natsu asked smiling. He couldn't deny that Kakashi was strong. If he could learn from him then that would mean he could get even stronger.

"Sure, why not?" he said with a shrug.

"Alright! Just wait and see Kakashi, soon I'll be able to beat you just like that!" Natsu shouted while pumping his fist in the air. Kakashi just sighed but was smiling behind his mask. The dragon slayer's attitude was just like a former blonde student of his.

"That was a really good fight Kakashi." Levy said while Cana was nodding in agreement.

"Shooting out of the ground was very surprising." Elfman added.

"You'll find out that I'm always full of surprises." Kakashi responded chuckling a bit before turning his attention towards the roof of Fairy Tail. "Did you also enjoy the fight Laxus." He called out casually. The others followed his gaze and were surprised to see Laxus walk out of his hiding spot looking bored.

"Tch. Not bad I guess but still not that impressive." The blonde answered with a shrug.

"That's too bad. Maybe you and I should have a spar some time. Who knows I just might surprise you."

"I wouldn't count on it." Laxus said indifferently before walking away.

"How did you know he was watching?" Levy questioned, everyone else wondering the same thing.

"Who knows? Maybe it was just a lucky guess." Kakashi said with a shrug. His answer was met with a blow to the head. Rubbing the new sore spot he looked to see Mira looking at him with a tick mark forming on her head.

"Stop talking like that" she demanded.

"Like what?" he asked confused.

"All cryptic and stuff. It's annoying." She said crossing her arms.

"Your words hurt me Mira." Kakashi said in mock hurt holding a hand to his chest causing the others to laugh a little but seeing the dangerous glint in Mira's eyes Elfman decided to speak up before Kakashi could face his sister's wrath.

"So what are you going to do now Kakashi?" he questioned hoping to prevent a catastrophe.

"Well I was hoping to do a mission. Like I said I don't have a place to live in at the moment." He said before looking at the master. "Is there any missions that are available to me?"

"You don't need me give you one Kakashi. Just go to the request board and pick one that interests you then just let me know before you leave. However since you aren't S-class you can only choose a mission from the first floor." Makarov informed.

"I see. Well then if it's alright with the rest of you…I'll be on my way." Kakashi said as he headed for the guild. Once inside he spotted the request board he walked straight towards it hoping to find an acceptable mission. Finally he saw one that caught his attention.

'**Group of Rogue Mages spotted attacking travelers and citizens of Onibus. Requesting help in capturing said mages. 3-4 mages highly recommended please visit mayor of Onibus for further details. Reward 200,000 jewels.'**

'_Sounds interesting enough but it says I'll need a team. Hm maybe one of the others will join me.' _Kakashi thought as he made his way to grab the paper. However another hand grabbed the same mission at the same moment Kakashi grabbed it. He looked at the owner of the hand and met the eyes of a certain blonde.

"How can I help you Laxus?" he asked.

"I was going on a mission and I chose this one. So let go." He ordered.

"I would love to but this mission has caught my interest so I was hoping that you could let go." Kakashi said smiling. Hearing the casual tone in his voice only served to annoy Laxus more.

"Not gonna happen Cyclops." He sneered as lightning began to dance around his body in hopes of intimidating Kakashi but it had no affect on the younger boy.

"Laxus enough." Erza said as she and the others appeared having watched the small confrontation.

"Not now Erza. This has nothing to do with you." Laxus warned not taking his eyes off Kakashi. Usually people were afraid or nervous of him, hell even his own grandfather was a little wary of him bit this new guy didn't even bat an eye around him and that both confused and annoyed him.

"Kakashi is our newest member you should let him have the mission that he wants." Erza said with a stern look.

"Watch it Scarlet." Laxus said trying to get her off his back.

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat for once in your life." The red head stated.

"As much as I hate to admit it I'm going to have to agree with her." Mira said

"Oh now I have the Titania and the Demon nagging me. Whatever am I going to do?" Laxus asked sarcastically earning glares from each girl.

"Well you could do what they say and let me have the mission." Kakashi suggested pleasantly ignoring the sarcasm in Laxus' voice.

"Like hell that'll happen!" he shot back before looking at the two girls still glaring at him. "And as for you two why don't you mind your own business and run along like a couple of good girls."

"Don't talk to us like you're better Laxus." Mira warned through gritted teeth.

"Problem with that is I am better. Hell compared to the rest of you I'm like a freakin' god." The older mage taunted pleased with himself when he saw the two girls faces contort into rage.

Simultaneously both girls went into action. Mira's arm began to transform into that of a scaly demon's while Erza summoned a sword. The two girls leapt to attack Laxus who looked at them uninterestedly but all three of them were surprised with what happened next. Kakashi appeared in between them and caught Mira's fist with one hand and blocked Mira's sword with a kunai in his other. The entire guild watched in silence as they watched the newcomer stop two of their strongest mages in their tracks.

"H-He stopped both Mira and Erza." Cana stated shocked by the turn of events.

"I knew he was strong after seeing him fight Natsu…but stopping the both of them…that's kinda scary." Gray gulped.

"Aye." Happy and Natsu said in unison. Ignoring the remarks Kakashi just sighed and looked at the two girls in front of him. Both had looks of surprise from his actions but remained silent.

"Now maybe we can settle this without trying to rip someone's head off?" Kakashi asked as he let go of them. Erza's sword vanished in a glowing light while Mira's arm returned to normal.

"Why did you stop us?" Mira asked both curious and annoyed. Erza nodded also wondering the same thing.

"I saw no point in attacking each other when I came up with a reasonable solution." Kakashi said with a shrug.

"What? You're going to let me handle the mission?" Laxus asked with a raised eyebrow. He knew both Erza and Mira were capable mages but he knew he could handle them himself. But still, stopping them like it was nothing the way Kakashi did…he hated to admit it but that impressed him a little.

"Not exactly. The mission said they would like 3 or 4 mages so…" he trailed off as he slung an arm over the shoulders of a surprised Laxus. "I figured you and I could team up for it." He finished off casually. The guild was silent for a moment until.

"WHAT!?" every single member shouted wide eyed in shock.

"Is something the matter?" Kakashi said innocently tilting his head to the side.

"Hell yea there's something wrong! I would rather team up with those twerps then with you!" Laxus shouted while pointing towards Erza and Mira. Said girls' shocked expression soon vanished as they glared at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" they asked at the same time. Realizing this they glared at each other while Laxus just smirked.

"It means exactly what it means. At least with you two you can distract the rogues with your…feminine charms." He said looking at them before chuckling. "But then again you two are nothing but a pair of brats so…" he said with a shrug. The two girls' faces turned red with anger as Mira transformed her arm and Erza summoned her sword. Being prepared this time Laxus covered his body with a cloak of lightning.

Kakashi just sighed and walked out of the cross fire. Walking over to the wall he leaned against it arms cross as he watched the events happen. _'Is it always this complicated to do a mission?' _he thought to himself.

"That is enough." A voice ordered. The mages turned their head to see Makarov looking at them with exasperation.

"Tch. What is it gramps? I'm trying to teach these two where their place is." Laxus said annoyed that his grandfather interrupted him.

"Please forgive me for being rude master but I feel that I must show Laxus here the importance of respecting his fellow nakama." Erza shot back glaring at the lightning mage.

"Screw that, this prick needs to learn not to piss me off." Mira said grinning darkly scaring some of the other members.

"And you Kakashi?" Makarov asked looking at the bored looking boy who shrugged.

"I just wanted to go on a mission but Laxus doesn't want to listen to my idea." He simply stated.

"Like I said, I'd rather team with these two then with you!"

"Now you're just trying to hurt my feeling." Kakashi said not even looking at the blonde's aggravated expression. Makarov looked at them curiously with an amused expression before an idea came to him.

"Kakashi let me see the mission that seems to be so popular." Makarov said. Kakashi looked at him with a raised eyebrow before shrugging and walking over towards Laxus. He quickly snatched it out of a surprised Laxus' grip and handed it to the elderly mage. The master quickly scanned the detail before looking at the members with a grin on his face.

"Alright it's decided. The mission clearly states that a team of 3 or 4 mages should take this job so I have decided that the four of you will go." He said only to be greeted by silence.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted except for Kakashi who looked at the master with a bored expression like usual but on the inside he was a little pleased. _'Looks like I'll finally be able to go.'_

"You heard me. The team of Kakashi, Laxus, Erza and Mirajane will go take care of this rogue problem." The master said calmly.

"Why do I have to go with her?" Both girls shouted in unison before glaring at each other.

"Why the hell do I have to go with them?" Laxus shouted outraged.

"So when are we going?" Kakashi asked calmly, hands in pockets.

"SHUT UP!" all three mages shouted before looking at the master for answers.

"Well with this hopefully we'll be able to kill a few birds with one stone. During this mission you two girl might learn to tone your rivalry down a little, Laxus will hopefully learn to work with others and Kakashi will learn how a guild functions." He explained and although it made sense in theory everyone else thought _'easier said than done.' _

"There's not a snowball's chance in hell that I'm doing this! Screw this mission they can have it!" Laxus protested as he was able to walk away.

"Laxus this is an order as guild master. You will take this mission with the others. Do I make myself clear?" Makarov sated firmly. He and the girls nodded while Kakashi made his way towards the exit.

"Well then I guess it's time for us to go huh?" he said as he lazily made his way with three reluctant mages following while shouting at each other. When the doors closed everyone looked at the master questionably.

"Those guys teaming up? Shit, that's pretty scary." Natsu said breaking the silence.

"Aye." Happy agreed completely.

"Are you sure that was a wise choice master?" Elfman asked worried about what could happen. He knew about his sister's temper so putting her on a team with Laxus and Erza was like adding fuel to a forest fire. He wasn't so sure about Kakashi though since they just met.

"Relax, I'm sure they will be fine."

"But what if they kill each other?" Levy asked unsure about Makarov's decision.

"What's the worst that can happen?"

"Do you really want us to answer that?" Gray asked. It was silent as images of possible disasters flashed through everyone's mind.

"Dear god what have I done?" Makarov asked himself as he started sweating bullets.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Well tell me what you think. I'm glad you guys read this and I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Didn't see that team coming up huh? What will happen? Will they kill each other? Guess you'll have to wait to find out.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto**

**Thanks for the reviews glad to see you guys enjoyed the last chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Journey to Onibus **

Laxus, Mira and Erza were at the train station of Magnolia waiting for their fourth team member to arrive. They agreed to meet each other after stopping at their homes in order to grab some supplies they thought they would need. Since Kakashi was the only one without a current home he just went on his own way saying he would meet the rest of them at the agreed meeting place. The only problem though, was that it was half an hour past the arranged time.

"Where is he?" Erza asked looking at the other two mages of the group. She never would have thought she would go on a mission with these two ever.

"How the hell should I know? He told us he would meet us here, remember?" an annoyed Mira reminded. How did her life come to this? Instead of doing a mission with her siblings like usual, she's forced to work with her rival, a prick and a moron.

"He better hurry. It's bad enough I have to work with you brats but I rather get this over with as soon as possible." Laxus complained not even bothering to hide his displeasure.

"Oh and this situation just tickles me pink with joy." Mira said sarcastically.

"Yo! You guys ready?" someone called ahead. They turned and were greeted with their silver haired teammate walking towards them.

"You're late." They deadpanned in unison.

"Well there was a marathon in town so there were a ton of detours blocking my path." Kakashi tried to explain.

"Cut the crap Cyclops." Laxus said not even caring at the moment. "Let's just get this over with." He said as he made his way towards the train. Kakashi was about to speak but just shrugged it off and followed the rest of them. He handed the employee his ticket thankful that the master lent him some money to help him along with his first mission.

"So…this is exciting." He said awkwardly trying to break the silence. The three mages all turned to face him as the train began to move. He was sitting next to Erza. Facing him was Mira who was sitting next to Laxus much to her annoyance.

"For the record I blame you." Laxus said looking at the masked shinobi.

"What? How is this my fault?" he asked perplexed.

"It was your idea to team with me. That's what gave the geezer the idea to have all four of us team together." Laxus pointed out.

"Well if you could have been reasonable for once and had given Kakashi the mission he chose this good have been avoided." Erza said looking at the lightning mage with a raised eyebrow.

"Stop trying to act all righteous Erza. It's both of these idiots' faults. If Laxus would stop acting like he has a pole up his ass this wouldn't have happened. Also if Kakashi didn't have this amazing talent to piss of anyone he meets I wouldn't be stuck here with you." Mira said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"What did you say?" Laxus growled.

"What is it with you guys? It's like you're all trying to hurt my feelings on purpose." Kakashi said dramatically.

"What is it with you? It's like you're trying to piss me off on purpose." Laxus said mimicking Kakashi's tone.

"Will you two stop?" Erza asked a tick mark forming on her head. Laxus took one glance at her before huffing and turning to look out the window. Kakashi decided to spend his time doing something productive so he reached into his back pouch and pulled out an orange book and began to read it.

"What are you reading?" Mira asked curiously.

"Hm. Oh it's a fabulous story really. It's called _Icha Icha Paradise._" Kakashi answered not even taking his eye of the book. Curious Laxus snatched it out of his hand, much to Kakashi's annoyance, and read a few lines of the current page it was on. When he did his eyes grew wide and he chucked the book back to Kakashi who caught it effortlessly while looking at Laxus with a raised eyebrow.

"We're going on a mission and you're reading freakin porn?" Laxus asked looking at the masked Fairy Tail member. Hearing this Erza and Mira's eyes widened as a blush appeared on their cheeks turning their attention to Kakashi who continued reading as if nothing was happening.

"You're reading porn in broad daylight? What's wrong with you?" Mira shouted as her face got redder. Kakashi looked up from his book and looked at her curiously before answering.

"First of all there is nothing wrong with me. Second of all it's not just porn it is well written porn. And thirdly I don't really like it when people call this book that. If anything I'd call it adult literature or a work of art. Really if you just read it you would see it is much more than simple porn." He said as if it were obvious, which to him it was. Why couldn't people understand the brilliance of the _Icha Icha series?_

"I can't believe I have to work with you." Laxus groaned with his hand on his face as Kakashi flipped the page of his book.

"Do you have to read that around us?" Mira asked embarrassed to be seen with someone reading porn in public like he was.

"Well it's either this or annoy my new best friend Laxus over there." He answered pointing at the mentioned mage whose head whipped up at his direction.

"What the fuck! Like hell I'm your best friend! I ain't even your friend, I can't even tolerate you!" Laxus shouted sounding appalled at the idea of being friends with him.

"And you two have made it clear that you do not enjoy our friendly banter." Kakashi said to the two girls ignoring Laxus' comment.

"Let's let him be, Mira. Maybe this way we can have a quiet ride to Onibus." Erza said trying to calm everybody down.

"I don't remember putting you in charge." Mira said crossing her arms glaring at the red head, a glare that she gladly returned.

"Well out of all of us it is clear that I am the only one thinking clearly." She shot back.

"Why don't' you say that again you armor plated bitch." Mira growled

"I said I was the only one thinking clearly you wench of the underworld." Erza said as the two girl glared at each other emitting sparks.

"Now now girls, if I can't exchange witty banter with my best friend then you can't with yours." Kakashi said still engrossed in his book.

"WE AREN'T BEST FRIENDS!" his three companions shouted while glaring at him.

"Of course not." Kakashi chuckled as the train continued towards their destination.

* * *

**Onibus **

"Excuse us but we are here to see the mayor." Erza said as they talked to the secretary they saw after entering the town hall.

"Do you have an appointment?" The older woman said looking up from her paperwork in order to give her attention to the young group of mages.

"Tch. No but we're here for that mission about the rogue problem." Laxus answered with a bored look with his hands in his pocket. At the mention of the mission the secretary's expression brightened.

"Oh! Of course! Please, follow me." She said as she stood up from her desk and made her way towards the mayor's office with the Fairy Tail mages trailing behind. Mira looked over her shoulder and sighed in exasperation.

"Can't you put your porn away? We have a mission to do." She asked looking at the silver haired boy still absorbed by the events going on in his book.

"Does it really bother you?" he asked looking up from his book to see the white haired girl nod. "Alright then." He sighed as he closed his book putting it back in his back pouch right before they entered the mayor's office.

"Excuse me sir but you have some visitors. They are here to answer the request you sent out." The secretary informed. The mayor looked up from work to see the mages and smiled.

"Thank you my dear. Now if you would please excuse us so we can discuss the issue." The mayor responded politely.

"Of course sir." She said bowing before turning her attention to the others. "I guess I'll leave you to it." She said before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"So you are the mages that have accepted the request?" the mayor asked looking at them. They seemed awfully young but even he knew you could never judge a mage by appearance alone.

"Yes, we are mages from Fairy Tail." Erza said courteously.

"So tell us what's up." Laxus said look at the mayor uninterestedly.

"Do not be rude Laxus." Erza hissed.

"Tch. Don't go bossing me around girly. I'm the S-class around here, remember?" he shot back.

"Both of you shut up! You're giving me a migraine." Mira said rubbing her head.

The mayor watched the interaction both confused and concerned. Would they really be able to take care of the rogues when their team functioning like that. Noticing the mayor's expression Kakashi spoke up while the other three continued with their bickering.

"Don't mind them, it's just how they are. Deep down we're all the best of friends." Kakashi said trying to reassure the mayor while gaining the attention of the others.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" they shouted simultaneously.

"See? They're in perfect sync. If that doesn't spell friendship I don't know what does." Kakashi said chuckling earning an amused chuckle from the mayor as well.

"Well shall we get back to the topic at hand?" he asked as the other three calmed down.

"Of course." Kakashi answered. "The objective is to find and capture the rogues correct?"

"Yes that's right. The reason I suggested a team was because there are 3 rogues who are very capable mages. Although it seems like a small team they have been able to avoid being captured by anyone who has come for the job."

"How long have they been around?" Mira asked from her spot.

"A little over a month. They have been causing so much trouble that I am willing to double you're reward if you are successful in capturing them."

"Really? Are they that troublesome?" Erza asked surprised.

"Yes capturing them has proven to be difficult. There were 4 other teams that have tried before you but they were unable to get the job done. In fact they were very close to losing their lives. I feel that this is more difficult than a normal mission but the council does not see this as an S-rank mission."

"Relax, I just happen to be an S-class mage so this should be no problem." Laxus said with a smirk of confidence.

"Over confident as usual." Mira muttered earning a glare from the lightning mage, which she ignored.

"Do you know where the rogues are?" Kakashi asked before another argument could start.

"Yes they are usually at the old rundown Onibus Theater at the edge of town or in the forest towards the east of town."

"Thank you. We will do what we can to complete this mission." Erza said as she began to walk out of the door. Laxus took one last look at the mayor before following the red haired girl silently soon followed by Mirajane. Kakashi was about to make his way but stopped when the mayor called after him.

"Excuse me lad." He said as Kakashi turned around to face him.

"Yes?"

"I mean no disrespect to you or your team, but you seem to be the most rational of them after seeing their little…interaction earlier." He began unsure.

"I suppose you could say that." Kakashi said with a small smile. "Is there anything else you need mayor?"

"Well I just wanted to give you guys a final warning. The 3 rogues know how to work with each other so…" he trailed off. Kakashi nodded in understanding.

"You have nothing to worry about. Deep down they care for each other and will be able to work as a team." Kakashi said although in his head he was saying _'At least I think they do.' _

"Very well. I just thought I should say something."

"Thank you for the concern, but you have nothing to worry about." Kakashi said as he walked out of the room _'I hope' _he thought to himself as an afterthought.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed and like always, reviews are always appreciated.**

**This was supposed to be longer but I decided to split it into another chapter so expect the next chapter soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews I am glad to see you guys are enjoying the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Showdown in the Theater **

**Old Onibus Theater**

"So you think they're really here?" Mira asked looking at the building. It was huge but looked old and in desperate need of renovation.

"Hopefully, if not we will have to search the forest for them." Erza supplied.

"So what's the plan?" Kakashi asked as the four of them stood in front of the building.

"You three stay here while I take care of them." Laxus said arrogantly as he made his way for the doors.

"What about us? We're a team you know, that would mean using teamwork." Kakashi said sighing.

"Tch. Teamwork? Never heard of it." Laxus said as he opened the doors and entered the building.

"Well…teamwork is when two or more people are able to function in sync with…"

"Can it Cyclops!" Laxus interrupted.

"Looks like we're off to a good start." Mira said dryly as the rest shortly followed. They entered the building and looked at their surroundings. The place was covered in dust looking like it hasn't been clean in decades. Chairs were clustered everyone on the ground with an old worn out stage at the end.

"This place is a real dump." Laxus said whistling.

"No shit." Mira said kicking a piece of rubble away.

"We will have time to admire the structure later but right now we have a mission to do." Erza stated as she looked around the room.

"A mission you say?" a deep voice asked as the door slammed shut. The three mages turned around and saw a new figure leaning against the now closed door with his arms crossed over his chest, a dark smirk present on his face.

The guy was tall and lean with a confident aura around him. He had long black hair tied into a ponytail. Dressed in a long white jacket over a black shirt and a pair of black pants he stood up straight looking over at the mages with cold black eyes as he gripped the hilt of the katana at his side.

"And what mission would that be?" he asked curiously.

"Something tells me you already know." Laxus said as sparks began to surround his body.

"Maybe I do maybe I don't." the man replied with a shrug. "But why don't you just play along and tell me."

"Quit messing with the kids Yuko." A new voice said. They turned to see a woman sitting up in the balcony section with her chin placed in her elbow plopped on the banister. She had long wavy periwinkle hair with caramel eyes. She wore a long sleeved maroon coat with matching hat and white pants with black boots.

"You never let me have any fun Rieko." Yuko complained lightly but the smirk was still present on his face.

"Chances are this is going to be another bore. The last group that came here didn't last too long." Rieko stated as she jumped of the banister and landed gracefully on her feet. She looked at the Fairy Tail members with a stern look and hands on her hips. "And look who they send this time 3 little kids." She said shaking her head.

"Who the hell are you calling kids…wait did you say 3?" Laxus asked as he looked around to see that their group was missing someone. "Where the hell did that Cyclops go?"

"Shit. What did that idiot do?" Mira asked herself as she looked around for their missing teammate.

"What's wrong?" Yuko asked tauntingly as he saw the three mages looking around.

"It seems like you're searching for something." Rieko mused looking at them curiously but the mages ignored them.

"I can't believe this! He's the reason I'm stuck on this mission with you guys and he goes and ditches us!" Laxus fumed.

"Calm down Laxus." Erza ordered as she looked back to keep a watchful eye on her opponents.

"Shut it Erza! For once he's right! When I find him he is so going to pay!" Mira said in frustration.

"Oh I get it!" Yuko laughed as he watched the Fairy Tail mages. "One of your friends must have gotten scared and ran away!"

"Well I guess your friend was the brains of your little group because he had the right idea." Rieko said with a smirk. "If you were smart you wou-" but she was interrupted as a hand shot out of the ground and pulled her down until she was trapped from the neck down.

"What the hell happen-" Yuko began but like his partner, he too was interrupted as a hand dragged him into the group burying him from the neck down.

'_**Double Suicide Decapitation**_' Kakashi said as he appeared from the ground by his surprised teammates. He dusted himself off as he looked blankly at the trapped mages."If you're going to leave yourself wide open like that…well then you're just asking for someone to burry you underground."

"What the…when the…how the?" Laxus couldn't even finish his sentence as he looked between Kakashi and the trapped mages.

"Well unlike someone who decided to go in blindly I decided to use the element of surprise." Kakashi said ignoring the flabbergasted expressions. Mira, having finally composed herself, walked over to him and slapped him behind the head.

"You could have told us what you were planning." She said irritated.

"Well everyone kept ignoring or yelling at me today so I figured you would have ignored this too." He said rubbing his sore head.

"We can discuss this later! There is still one more rogue to find." Erza said trying to regain some order.

'_**Death Flash Duet**_' a voice said as two beams of light flew through the air. The two beams hit the ground near the trapped rogues weakening it enough for them to break free. The two rogues stood on their feet dusting themselves off glaring at Kakashi while the masked shinobi looked towards the direction the beams came from.

In the center of the stage of the theater was a spotlight and in the spotlight stood a single figure with an extended arm pointing towards them. His brown hair was short and spiky. He was wearing a short sleeve green camouflage shirt with black pants that had a chain to the side. His face had a bored expression as his half lidded eyes kept watch on the four Fairy Tail mages who were staring right back at him. He moved his finger until it was pointed Kakashi as a small yellow light began to glow at its tip.

'_**Death Flash**_' he said as a beam of light shot forward at a quick pace aimed directly at Kakashi's head. Kakashi's eyes widened as he watched the attack come closer as he quickly moved his head to the side barely dodging the attack on time.

"Well…that wasn't very nice." Kakashi said as he pulled a kunai out and got in a battle stance.

"Perhaps but that would be your own fault for presuming that I'm nice." The man said casually with a shrug.

"Thanks for the help Jin." Yuko said as he glared at Kakashi. "You're going to pay for that kid." He hissed as he leapt towards the shinobi. Quickly pulling out his katana he vertically swung his sword only to be blocked by Kakashi's kunai. The force of the impact caused Kakashi to be pushed back a bit as he resisted the attack.

Using his strength Kakashi pushed Yuko away as he leapt into the air while throwing a multitude of shuriken at the swordsman. Seeing this Yuko was about to move put felt something grab his leg. Looking down he saw an arm sticking out of the ground.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed in shock as the shuriken came closer.

'_**Steel Make: Shield**_' Rieko said as she appeared in front of her trapped ally. She held her hands out as a gray circle appeared in front of her then out of nowhere a giant shield appeared blocking the shuriken. While the shuriken was taken care of Yuko held his sword in a reverse grip as he stabbed the ground underneath him making contact with another body causing the hand that was holding him to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Darn, I was hoping that would be able to take care of you." Kakashi sighed as he landed gracefully on the ground.

"It'll take more than that punk." Yuko said as he sheathed his sword while looking at Kakashi. '_**Pistol Draw**_' he said as he quickly drew his sword sending a power wave of force towards his target. Jumping out of the way Kakashi dodged the attack and watched as the wave of force shattered the wall behind him.

"Well now, wouldn't want that to hit me." Kakashi muttered. He turned just in time to see Yuko in front of him preparing another strike with his sword, but instead of making contact with flesh the sound of metal impacting each other filled the theater.

"Don't forget about us." Erza said as she blocked Yuko with her own sword.

"So you blocked one attack. Don't get cocky." Yuko sneered as he jumped back getting into another fighting stance.

"Maybe you shouldn't get so cocky." Laxus said with a smirk as he raised his arm into the air. '_**Raging Bolt**_' Laxus shouted as he slammed his arm down. Yuko looked up to see a ball of lightning shoot down towards him_**. **_

"Yuko!" Rieko screamed as she made her way to help her teammate but was stopped by another figure in front of her.

"Not so fast bitch!" Mira said in her full demon form. She delivered a powerful kick sending Rieko flying until she hit the ground hard.

"You must be pretty stupid if you think I'll let this hit me." Yuko said as he was about to jump away but felt someone grab him from behind. He turned his head to see Kakashi keeping him in place. "What are you doing? You'll get hit to!" Yuko shouted.

"Maybe I will or maybe I won't. We'll just have to wait and see." Kakashi said with an eye smile. The lighting attack hit both causing a big explosion of dust.

"Damn it Laxus! You hit your own teammate!" Erza said pointing an accusing figure at the lightning mage.

"How the hell is it my fault? The Cyclops jumped right there to grab the other one." Laxus said raising his hands up defensively.

"Is he okay?" Mira asked still in his demon form. Her question was answered by a voice from behind them.

"Aw you guys do care about me. I'm so touched." They turned to see an unharmed Kakashi standing like nothing happened. "And before you ask I made a clone of myself to keep him in place."

"Could've given us some kind of warning, idiot." Mira muttered.

"Well now that we know I'm still alive we do have a mission to complete." Kakashi said as he turned towards Jin who hardly moved.

"Maybe I was wrong about you kids, but you're still going down." Rieko said as she got back to her feet glaring at Mira.

"Damn that hurt. Guess I'll have to take you on seriously." Yuko said standing up his clothes singed a bit from Laxus' lightning.

"Yuko Rieko, don't get cocky." Jin said in an impassive voice.

"Right guess we got carried away." Yuko admitted.

"But you can be sure that it won't happen again." Rieko added as she took on a fighting stance.

"Well then, looks like play time is over." Kakashi said as he ran towards Jin with a kunai in hand. He was stopped when Yuko appeared in front of him with his sword ready for battle. The two weapons collided with each other sending sparks flying.

"Not so fast punk. You're not pulling a quick one over me again." Yuko sneered as he prepared another attack.

"I guess that would be asking for too much." Kakashi admitted as he ducked in order to dodge a horizontal slash aimed at his neck. Still crouched down he went for a sweeping kick aimed at his opponent's legs. Seeing this he jumped to dodge the kick and went for a stabbing motion with his sword. Kakashi rolled out of the way throwing, throwing his kunai as he dodged, aiming at Yuko's head who blocked it with his sword.

* * *

**With the others**

Erza charged at Reiko with her sword drawn out. Seeing this Reiko smirked as she brought her opened right hand out with her left hand holding her right wrist.

'_**Steel Make: Spear**_' she said as a gray seal appeared in front of her outstretched hand before a metal spear shot out towards the armor clad mage. Erza quickly dodged it but the spear was able to graze her cheek leaving a shallow cut with a small amount of blood appearing. She tightened the grip on her sword and delivered her attack only to hear the sound of metal hitting the concrete sword as her opponent dodged.

"Nice try but you're going to have to do better than that." Reiko taunted.

"How's this for better?" Mira said as she extended her arm creating a ball of dark magic. '_**Demon Blast' **_she said as she fired the ball at Reiko. She dodged out of the way covering her face from the incoming debris. She glared at the white haired demon preparing for another attack when Erza blocked her view preparing another slash. Surprised she quickly jumped back barely evading the sword before she raised her arm at Erza.

'_**Steel Make: Shackles**_' the metal mage said as a chain shot out from her hand before it hooked around Erza's arms.

"Don't forget about me bitch." Mira said raising her arms as dark magic began to gather together, '_**Evil Explosion**_' she said as a large blast of darkness was aimed.

'_**Steel Make: Shackles**_' Reiko countered raising her other arm before another chain shot out latching around Mira's wrist. She then pulled her arm, the chain pulling Mira's arm along with it, causing Mira's aim to be off redirecting her attack so it missed its initial target.

"Who said I forgot about you." She said as her grip on both chains tightened. She began to swing the chains around, with the two female members of Fairy Tail along with them, in wild frantic patterns. As a result the two girls began to crash into the walls, floor and ceiling.

"Damn bitch." Mira growled as she crashed onto the upper part of the wall. She tried to break free from the chains but she could stay stable enough while being tossed around. "Just wait until I get out of this."

"What's wrong little girls? Not having any fun?" Reiko taunted as Erza slammed onto the floor hard.

"It's too soon to be overconfident." Erza said trying to shake off the pain.

"For once I agree with her." A voice from behind Reiko said.

"What?" she asked surprised. She looked behind her to see a confident looking Laxus.

"Tch. Don't underestimate me girly. I ain't like the others." Laxus said as he waved his arm summoning a vast amount of lighting, firing it at the steel mage.

Reiko screamed in pain as the lighting shocked her entire body. Unfortunately for the others, it reached her chains traveling down them until reaching the trapped girls. This resulted in the two girls also screaming in pain as the lightning hit them too. The three fell to the ground panting for air as the lightning disappeared and the chains vanished in a glow of light.

"Damn it Laxus. You're supposed to help us not them." Erza managed out as she struggled to get on her feet.

"Jackass, what were you thinking?" Mira hissed while standing on shaky legs.

"Not my fault you two got caught so easily." Laxus shrugged like it was their own fault they were hit by his lightning.

* * *

**Kakashi and Yuko **

Kakashi looked over his shoulder and watched the whole fiasco take place and could only sigh in exasperation.

"I guess Laxus was telling the truth when he said he didn't know what teamwork is." He muttered as he ducked out of the way of another sword strike.

"You annoying fly. Stay still so I can kill you." Yuko growled in annoyance as Kakashi sidestepped another slash.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I'm quite fond of living." He said getting back into his own fight. _'I better finish this quick so I can help the others. If not they might kill each other and leave the other two to me.'_

'_**Pistol Draw**_' Yuko said as he sheathed and unsheathed his sword with great speed, resulting in a shockwave heading straight for Kakashi. Quickly stepping out of the way, Kakashi avoided the brunt of the attack but the attack was still able to cut his shoulder.

'_**Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu**_' the shinobi said shooting a giant fireball after the required seals. The flames hit its target but Yuko was right back on his feet glaring at his younger opponent.

'_**Shadow Clone Jutsu**_' he shouted as an explosion of smoke appeared revealing two more Kakashis. The three charge with a kunai in hand in an effort to end the battle.

"So you're trying to outnumber me? Please, like that will be enough to save you." Yuko scoffed as he charged at the clones with a minute of hesitation. He crossed his arm so his sword was over his shoulder as the blade began to glow a bright white. '_**Grand Execution**_' he shouted as she swung his sword sending a white crescent shaped wave of energy aimed directly at the heads of the Kakashi expecting this, the attack hit all three Kakashi's resulting in an explosion of smoke.

Thinking that he one Yuko sheathed his sword and smirked at his victory. The smirk soon vanished though when he felt a kick in the back of his skull that sent him crashing to the ground. Rubbing his sore head he stood up and glared at an uninjured Kakashi standing there with a calculating look.

"Stay still you annoying fly!" He shouted as he drew his blade attempting to finish Kakashi off. He pulled his sword back only to deliver a high speed stab which connected very close to where Kakashi's heart was. Kakashi screamed in pain, gaining the attention of the other mages, as Yuko began to laugh as he saw the blood drip out of the wound and twisted his sword to inflict more damage.

"It's about time I got you." He said as he watched the life leave Kakashi's eye.

* * *

**With the others**

"Shit…he actually got the Cyclops?" Laxus asked more to himself but the others.

"We were too busy messing with each other…we weren't paying attention to his fight." Mira said eyes wide as she saw a puddle of blood pool around Kakashi's feet.

"I wouldn't worry about him. You'll join him soon enough in the afterlife." Rieko said as she created another spear that she shot towards the mages, who dodged it effortlessly.

"He may have only joined us but you will pay for harming a member of our family" Erza declared turning her attention from her fallen comrade towards the cocky looking steel mage.

"Those are some strong words coming from such a weak mage." Rieko taunted.

* * *

**With Kakashi and Yuko**

"So then… any last words." He said as he saw Kakashi panting hard as he struggled to keep consciousness.

"Only three…" he said as he struggled speaking. '_**Water Clone Jutsu**_' he gasped out before his body turned into water as it splashed over Yuko and the ground around him.

"What the hell?" Yuko choked out while coughing and spitting out water. He looked around to see Kakashi running towards him, blue lightning appearing around his hands as he performed some hand signs.

'_**Lightning Release: Conductive Wave**_' Kakashi said as he slammed his hands to the ground. The blue lightning spread around the surrounding area until it landed on the water near Yuko. Following the path the lightning surrounded the swordsman causing him to scream in pain as the lightning surged through his body.

"So what do you say? Give up yet?" Kakashi asked as he watched his opponent get back on his feet. Yuko glared at the boy who was standing there as if nothing happened.

"Don't mock me you bastard!" He shouted, anger easily detected in his voice. He charged at the masked warrior preparing his sword for another attack. Seeing the attack coming Kakashi was about to jumped back and prepare for another jutsu.

'_**Death Flash**_' a distant voice said as a beam of light flew through the air gaining a direct hit on Kakashi's leg. Hissing in pain Kakashi stumbled on his feet losing his balance, causing him to be wide open as Yuko appeared in front of an open shinobi.

"Thanks for the help Jin." Yuko said with a smirk as he swung his sword cutting Kakashi across the chest.

'_Damn it! How could I make such a rookie mistake and forget about the other one?' _he chastised himself as he fell to his knees wincing as he brought his hand to his new injury.

"Looks like I finally got you huh?" Yuko taunting as he kicked the fallen ninja sending his flying until he crashed into the rundown pews of the theater.

* * *

**With the others**

"Things are looking pretty bad for the Cyclops over there." Laxus said as he dodged a metal wrecking ball aimed at his head.

"You don't have the luxury of worrying about others when you can barely take me on." Rieko said as she created another steel ball that successfully hit Laxus' chest.

"Fuck!" Laxus spat as he felt the metal crash into him.

'_**Flight Armor**_' Erza said as her armor changed into a leopard pattern and she now held two short swords. With her new armor Erza received a significant speed boost which she used right away as she kneed Rieko in the stomach sending her flying. She quickly followed by running towards her opponent until she passed her and slammed the hilt of her sword into the steel mages back.

The force of the strike sent Rieko crashing on the floor. She struggled to her feet glaring at the read head until she noticed a shadow spreading below her feet. Looking up her eyes widened as she saw Mira diving at high speed. Too late to do anything she received the powerful punch Mira delivered creating a large explosion of dust as she crashed into the ground hard.

Mira flew out of the dust cloud in time to see Kakashi get hit by that light beam before he got slashed across the chest. She waited expecting it to be another one of his weird clone technique but she cursed inwardly when she saw her guild mate sent flying into the random debris of the theater.

"Laxus Erza, I'm going to go help Kakashi. You two handle this bitch but keep an eye on the last one. He's barely done anything and we're already struggling." Mira said as she approached the others.

"Who made you in charged?" Laxus asked crossing his arms looking at Mira with an eyebrow raised.

"We don't have for this Laxus. Right now we're fighting 3 on 1 while Kakashi is alone. If we even things out we might be able to finish this quicker." Mira said as she flew towards the masked shinobi.

"Damn bitch. Who does she think she is bossing me around?" Laxus growled

"Settle down Laxus. She's right, we must finish this now."

* * *

**With Kakashi and Yuko**

"Guess I'll have to go all out." Kakashi said to himself as he stood on his feet. _'No telling how it will react with this body if I use it for a prolonged amount of time, but hopefully it will be enough'_ He thought as he lifted his headband up to reveal his left eye.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yuko asked looking at Kakashi until he noticed his left eye. "What the fuck is up with your other eye?" But his was answered with silence. "Answer me damn it!" he growled.

'_I hope my body can handle the strain. According to master I should avoid killing at all time if possible so I'll have to avoid hitting anything vital. __**Raikiri **__would probably kill him instantly…it's been a while since I used this but it should work. ' _Kakashi thought as lightning began to engulf his right hand, the sound of birds chirping filled the theater.

"What the hell is this?" Yuko asked but was once again ignored. "You know what I have had just about enough of you, you annoying pest." Yoko said through gritted teeth as he prepared to charge. Thanks to the chirping noise of Kakashi's attack and the anger he felt he didn't hear the sound of something flying through the air heading straight towards him from behind. The next thing the swordsman knew was he was sent flying towards the masked warrior as he felt a powerful blow on his back.

'_**Chidori**_' Kakashi said as he ran straight towards the approaching Yuko. He slammed his lightning covered hand into Yuko's body, the strength letting it continue straight through.

"Lucky for you I avoided the vitals." Kakashi said as he pulled his hand out of Yuko's body as his limp form fell to the ground, blood spreading around him as he fell into unconsciousness. "Although I have to admit that this was a rather anti-climatic ending to our battle…thanks for the help Mira." He said to the approaching girl as she looked at him wide eyed.

"Yea…no problem." A shocked Mira said. Not only did she not expect Kakashi to use such a powerful technique like that but when she saw his normally covered eye it took her by surprise. Seeing the look on her face Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"You're probably wondering about my eye right?" he asked which received a nod. "Well I'll tell you about it later but right now we have another mage to capture." He said pointing towards Jin who looked surprised to see his that his comrade has fallen.

"You sure you're up for it? That's a pretty nasty cut on you." She said motioning towards the amount of blood soaking through his clothes.

"Don't worry about it. I've had much worse." Kakashi said waving a hand dismissively as he watched Jin leave the stage heading towards the tow Fairy Tail mages.

"If you say so." She said turning her attention from his wounds towards the opposing mage who now stood in front of them.

"I must say I'm a bit surprised. No one has been able to defeat anyone of us."

"Well then I guess we should feel honored huh?" Kakashi asked as he got in a fighting stance.

"My only warning is to not let that go to your head." He said before he disappeared.

"What the?" a surprised Kakashi said until he felt a presence behind them.

"After all…I'm much stronger than him." Jin said from behind as a bright yellow light surrounded both his hands.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it. Hope you leave a review but please not flames. I you don't like it don't read it.**

**Next chapter is Kakashi and Mira vs Jin and Erza and Laxus vs Rieko **


End file.
